EVERLASTING
by naunau01
Summary: "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"tanyanya. Aku mnatapnya, mnyadari bhw aku sungguh mncintainya disetiap hembusan napas,disetiap inchi kulit,disetiap helai rambut,selalu & selamanya.Tapi aku tidak mengakuinya,toh jika dia mempunyai kekuatan membaca pikiran seperti yang dikatakannya, seharusnya dia bisa langsung 'tahu'. "Selalu lebih menyenangkan jika diucapkan," ujarnya. BL/HUNHAN & OTHERS!
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting

**.**

**FF ini fiktif dan hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Chara bukan punyaku, tapi cerita ini punyaku.**

**Halo semua! Ini adalah FF terbaruku dan semoga teman-teman suka. FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel fantasi terjemahan yang nggak sengaja kudengar dari orang lain pas lagi di kantin sekolah. Dilarang keras memplagiat, membashing, atau menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Komen, kritik, maupun saran boleh-boleh saja. Oke, enjoy this fic!**

**Author : naunau01**

**Length : chaptered**

**Genre : fantasy, romance, friendship**

**Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun (HUNHAN Couple is HERE!)**

**Kris Wu as Kevin**

**Huang Zi Tao as Edison**

**Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Jesicca Jung as Jesicca Aldama**

**Luna f(x) as Luna (?)**

**WARNING : OOC, thypo(s), BL, tidak nyata dan… yah, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Pasti banyak kekurangan, tapi juga punya kelebihan.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pria_ _yang berada di dalam bingkai ini adalah kakakku, Sehun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kami saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Hubungan persaudaraan kami sangat erat hingga tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kami tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam keluarga yang baik dan harmonis. Tuhan pun memberikan kami kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak pada umumnya. Kami menyebut kelebihan ini dengan ' Ikatan'._

_Tapi, pada suatu malam di musim gugur, Sehun menghilang._

_Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku mencari, berharap dapat 'menerawang_' _keberadaannya dan 'memanggilnya'_ _kembali. Ikatan ini selalu melemah jika salah satu ujungnya menjauh, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimananya._

_Hingga akhirnya, disuatu masa pada suatu titik, semuanya berhenti._

_Menyisakan kehampaan dan kesunyian tak berakhir._

_Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan._

_Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kakakku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everlasting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everlasting**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

" Kau yang melakukannya."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang sebenarnya memang sebuah fakta. Dan aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena aku sudah terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dari mereka. Mereka adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki, dan aku tidak mau—

" Luhan!"

Dan aku langsung menarik tanganku setelah Kai memukul punggung tanganku.

Kai melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya membulat dengan sempurnanya seperti huruf 'O'. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dan bergumam, " Ups! Maafkan aku. Aku lupa betapa bencinya kau disentuh."

Aku menggeleng dan memutar bola mata. Segera kumakan _sandwich_-ku tanpa mengindahkan ucapannya.

" Jadi benar kau yang melakukannya?"

" Yah…begitulah."

Kini dua pasang mata yang melebar menatapku.

" Eum… Maksudku, aku nggak sengaja." Aku tersenyum kecut, menyadari mereka tidak akan percaya. Mereka terlalu mengenali kelakuanku, terutama Luna. " Eum… Pokoknya…Pokoknya aku tidak—"

_KRINGGGGG—!_

Kai dan Luna saling bertatapan, kemudian mendesah. Mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka, sementara aku sudah berdiri dari dudukku dengan ransel tersandang di pundak. Aku menatap mereka bergantian, mengagumi penampilan fisik mereka di dalam hati.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti."

Luna mendongak. " Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

" Eum… Maksudmu?"

" Antar aku pulang, Luhan!"

Aku tertawa, melambaikan tangan dan bersiap pergi. " Aku tidak akan lupa. Tunggu saja di mobilku, oke? Bye!"

Aku segera berlari keluar dari kantin menuju kelas berikutnya, kelas seni. Sesampainya disana, aku segera mempersiapkan semua peralatan lukisku, berharap dengan menyibukkan diri seperti ini energi yang berasal dari sentuhan Kai segera menghilang. Energi ini begitu mengejutkan dan meletihkan, membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut dan mataku menjadi pedih. Dunia serasa berputar cepat dan mengocok-ngocok isi perutku, membuatku puyeng dan ingin muntah. Tapi aku tahu sebaiknya—dan memang sudah seharusnya—untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Aku memiliki kekuatan psikis sejak kecil. Aku bisa menerawang pikiran orang lain, mengetahui kisah hidup mereka hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan, dan merasakan _sesuatu _sehingga kemampuan psikisku ini sering kumaanfaatkan sebagai mesin pendeteksi. Ini bukanlah sebuah kutukan, gangguan, atau hal-hal semacam itu. Ini hanyalah sebuah kelebihan yang…yah, pada suatu sisi sangat mengganggu, namun ada suatu waktu kemampuan ini bisa sangat berguna.

Aku tidak sendirian disini. Maksudku, bukan hanya aku yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Kakakku, Sehun, juga memilikinya. Kami menamakan kekuatan ini dengan sebutan Ikatan. Dan kami merahasiakan rapat-rapat hal ini dari kedua orang tua kami. Bukan karena kami takut mereka tidak mempercayainya, melainkan kami takut jika mereka percaya dan menyangka kami ini _sakit, _sebab kedua orang tua kami adalah orang yang rasional. Mereka selalu hidup dalam dunia hitam-putih yang jelas dan pasti. Segala warna abu-abu mereka singkirkan dan mereka akan menjauhi zona yang menurut mereka tidak aman atau tidak nyaman. Dan sudah pasti, jika mereka mendengar _keanehan _ini dari mulut kami, yang pertama ada di pikiran mereka pastilah : " _Sakit _apa kedua anakku ini?"

Karena itulah kami berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin walaupun kami jauh dari kata normal. Sehun, yang memiliki selisih umur empat tahun dariku itu, berusaha membuatku terbiasa dengan Ikatan ini. Aku tidak meragukan levelnya yang mungkin sudah jauh lebih tinggi dariku, jadi aku sangat bergantung padanya dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan segala pikiran-pikiran yang _kudengar_—walaupun itu tidak sengaja—dan energi-energi dari sentuhan orang lain, termasuk dari orang tua kami. Aku begitu _terbuka _dan sangat rentan, dan keberadaan Sehun menjadi lebih berharga bagiku. Dia adalah kakak, 'guru', sahabat, dan tameng psikisku. Tanpa dirinya, aku mungkin tidak bisa berdiri tegak seperti sekarang.

Tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama. Sebab, di suatu malam di musim gugur, Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan maksudku, _benar-benar _menghilang begitu saja. Bayangkanlah kepanikan kedua orang tua kami pada saat itu. Ketika seseorang berkata padaku bahwa orang tua kami sampai menyewa seluruh pasukan FBI, aku tidak percaya karena pada saat itu aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, jadi aku hanya bisa berpangku tangan sambil mengawasi kepanikan orang tuaku.

Namun sebenarnya, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan_nya._

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas keberadaan Sehun.

Tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk _memanggilnya_ atau mencarinya, karena toh, aku tidak mengerti. Aku masih awam pada kekuatan ini walaupun Sehun sudah sering kali menjelaskan dan mengajariku cara mengendalikan Ikatan ini.

Hingga akhirnya, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku pun memahami cara kerjanya.

Ikatan ini akan melemah jika salah satu ujungnya menjauh. Dan dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, tahun ke tahun, Ikatan ini terus melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Itu menandakan bahwa keberadaan Sehun _nyaris _tidak kuketahui. Dan selama itu, aku berusaha melatih kekuatanku ini untuk mencari Sehun, _menerawang _keberadaanya dan _memanggil_nya kembali. Sayangnya, aku begitu terfokus pada misi untuk menemukan Sehun hingga aku melupakan fakta akan banyaknya efek samping dari kekuatan ini. Seperti misalnya, sentuhan orang lain yang akan membuatku kewalahan dan nyaris pingsan. Dan hanya karena itu, kini aku benar-benar kewalahan mengatasinya. Aku sudah _nyaris _jatuh jika Luna dan Kai tidak menolongku. Mereka adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang kupercaya, tapi, aku malah tidak menceritakan bakatku ini pada mereka. Aku merasa mereka lebih baik tidak tahu.

Dan sekarang, usiaku sudah enam belas setengah tahun. Itu berarti, sudah lebih dari delapan tahun Sehun menghilang dan tidak kembali. Dan selama itu pula, aku gigih mencarinya dengan bantuan psikis maupun bantuan dari orang-orang sekitar, kau tahu, seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya saat ada kasus orang hilang. Aku belum mau menyerah dan tidak akan menyerah.

Namun, baru-baru ini, aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta yang membuat seluruh duniaku berhenti dan terjungkir. Semuanya seperti membeku tiba-tiba, atau lebih tepatnya, hancur dan rata oleh tanah. Ini semua terjadi karena tiba-tiba, aku tidak bisa _merasakan _keberadaan Sehun lagi.

_Benar-benar _tidak merasakan apapun selain kehampaan dan kesunyian tak bertepi.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kakakku.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Oke teman-teman, segini dulu ya? Jadi gimana? Mau dilanjut atau nggak? Kalau mau dilanjut, silahkan review dan kirim permintaan bertajuk " Lanjutkan FF-nya". Kalo nggak suka, yo wes…diapus aja(~_~).**

**Review 10-15 aku lanjut! Kalo lebih dari 15, aku update cepet.**

**Oke, terima kasih sudah mau baca. Semoga sukses selalu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~INSPIRATED FROM EVERMORE BY ALYSON NOEL~**

**Author : naunau01**

**Length : chaptered**

**Genre : fantasy, romance, friendship**

**Cast : Sehun & Luhan (HUNHAN Couple is HERE!)**

**Kris Wu as Kevin Wu**

**Huang Zi Tao as Edison Huang**

**Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Luna f(x) as Luna**

**Jesicca Jung as Jesicca Aldama**

**WARNING : OOC, thypo(s), BL, NOT REAL dan… yah, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Pasti banyak kekurangan, tapi juga punya kelebihan.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everlasting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everlasting**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dari lukisan yang tengah kulukis saat Mr. Robin masuk dan berkata, " Anak-anak, ini adalah Jesicca Aldama. Dia berasal dari Oregon. Nah, Jesicca, silahkan bergabung dengan kelas kami. Kau bisa mengambil tempat disebelah Luhan."

Jesicca sangat cantik dan mempesona, aku tahu itu dari pikiran-pikiran yang _kudengar_ yang berasal dari hampir seisi kelas. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menghujatku karena bersikap dingin saat ada seorang wanita cantik berdiri disebalahku. Aku hanya menoleh, mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas, sebelum kembali melukis, meskipun proyek seniku selalu berakhir dengan angka merah karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat melukis. Tapi aku lebih memilih seperti ini daripada ikut campur dengan lingkungan sekitarku yang sama sekali tidak jelas dan abstrak.

" _So, _apa yang kita lukis sekarang?" tanya Jesicca, ia menggigit kuas dengan kuat sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

" Kau nggak lihat?" tanyaku balik tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. " Kau harus melukis sesuatu dengan aliran kubisme. Nah, jelas? Sekarang bolehkah aku kembali melukis?!" Aku memutar bola mata dan kembali melukis tanpa menunggu responnya. Dan saat dia terbahak-bahak dengan begitu menjengkelkannya, aku gemetaran karena menahan rasa kesal yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Dan aku memaki-maki dirinya di dalam hati, menghujat-hujat serta mengutuknya berulang kali.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, aku segera membereskan barang-barang dan ngacir keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Jesicca. Dan aku _tahu _bahwa dia menertawaiku keras-keras. Bukan tertawa karena meremehkan diriku, melainkan tertawa karena sikapku yang jelas-jelas ingin menjauhinya. Telingaku terasa terbakar dan saat ini aku ingin kembali untuk menghajarnya. Namun naas, dia cewek, bukan cowok.

Akhirnya, kedua sahabatku lah yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanku karena sekelas dengan Jesicca si anak baru selama dua jam empat puluh lima menit. Bertahan untuk tidak memebentak cewek itu karena ocehan dan semua tingkah lakunya yang benar-benar menjengkelkan adalah sesuatu yang—entahlah. Kurasa aku memang tidak menyukai Jesicca, entah kenapa. Dan kuharap aku hanya sekelas dengannya di kelas seni saja.

Namun, pada saat aku hendak melampiaskan kekesalanku, tiba-tiba Kai berkicau, " Oh ya ampun! Kau harus lihat dia, Luhan. Dia tuh kayak punya—_setrum tinggi! _Keren, keren banget!" Kai menyibak poninya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

" Oh, tolonglah!" Aku memutar bola mata. " Jangan bilang kalian ikut-ikutan?"

Luna, yang sedang sibuk dengan iPhonenya, langsung mendongak untuk menatapku sambil nyengir lebar. " Nggak tuh, aku nggak ikut-ikutan."

" Bohong," kata Kai, " kau jelas menyukainya juga, bukan? Jangan munafik deh. Semua orang pun membicarakannya."

" Maaf say, tapi kenyataannya tidak." Luna tertawa. " Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Ayolah… Ini bukan waktunya membicarakan masalah orientasi seks, kan?"

Kai menggerutu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kami menuju NRG 500-nya. Membuat kami terbengong-bengong sambil memerhatikan Kai yang sudah mengeluarkan motornya dari lokasi parkir dan melaju pergi.

" Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ucap Luna, mengantongi iPhone-nya lalu memindahkan ranselnya dari pundak sebelah kanan ke sebelah kiri. " Aku tidak tahu kalo selera cewek Kai kayak Jesicca itu. Maksudku, Jesicca memang cantik dan keren. Tapi, yah—" Luna mengernyit dan mengerutkan hidung, sebuah kebiasaan saat dia tengah berusaha merumuskan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Namun, dia tidak akan pernah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Alhasil, perkataannya seringkali berakhir dengan kalimat, " Yeah, lupakan saja!"

Aku mendesah dan segera masuk ke BMW-ku diikuti Luna yang duduk tepat di sebelah jok kemudi. Kunyalakan mesin dan segera mengeluarkan mobil dari lokasi parkir. Dengan kecepatan sedang, mobilku melaju dengan tenang disepanjang jalan raya menuju rumah Luna. Dan jangan kira Luna sudah melepaskan topik tentang si anak baru itu. Karena sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus mengutarkan pendapatnya tentang si anak baru, yang omong-omong sama sekali tidak kudengarkan.

" Apa kau bahkan mendengarku?" tanya Luna, jelas terganggu.

" Maaf, apa?" Aku melemahkan pijakan gas saat _traficlight _berubah merah, lalu menoleh ke samping, menatap Luna. Tapi aku langsung menyesalinya karena kini dia tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan.

" Aduh, aku ngomong sampai mulut berbusa kau tidak mendengarkan sama sekali?!" pekik Luna yang membuatku menjengit.

" Eum, maaf, aku—"

" Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang _dia_?"

" _Dia_?"

" Si anak baru itu," katanya, mempercepat ketertinggalanku.

Aku mengedik santai dan kembali menginjak gas saat lampu berubah hijau, lalu mengambil belokan ke kanan dan berkata, " Entahlah. Aku sekelas dengannya di kelas seni."

" AP-PA?!"

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" gerutuku, tapi Luna sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia malah melanjutkan, " Jadi, gimana? Kau menyukainya? Karena jujur, aku tidak menyukainya, entah kenapa. Aku sekelas dengannya di kelas Bahasa Inggris, dan dia duduk tepat dua bangku di depanku. Percaya deh, dia tuh selalu bertingkah—" Luna memutar bola mata "—dia selalu berusaha mencari perhatian. Ngerti, kan?"

Aku mengangguk saja. Namun, detik berikutnya, rasa penasaranku timbul. Aku merasa ada _sesuatu _yang tersembunyi tentang Jesicca ketika Luna mengutarkan pendapatnya barusan. Dan aku berencana untuk mencari tahu dengan caraku sendiri.

Saat mataku berhasil menangkap wujud bangunan berlantai dua (rumah Luna), aku langsung memelankan laju mobil dan menginjak rem tepat di depan rumah tersebut. Dan saat aku menatap Luna lagi, aku langsung berseru pada diriku sendiri, " _Sekarang!" _dan tanpa aba-aba, aku mencondongkan tubuh dengan jari telunjuk siap menyentuh sudut luar matanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, mengernyit dan menarik diri.

" Diam—diamlah sebentar. Ada semut disana," bisikku, sengaja berbohong agar aku bisa menyentuhnya untuk _mencari _kisah tersembunyi tentang Jesicca saat di kelas Bahasa Inggris. Tahu bahwa sentuhan ringan ini akan berakibat cukup fatal bagiku, tapi aku tidak punya cara lain. Yeah, ada sih. Tapi jika menggunakan cara itu, sudah pasti memakan banyak waktu. Dan untuk apa aku melakukannya jika sudah jelas ada cara yang lebih praktis?

Refleks, Luna menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luna takut semut, dan jika dilihat dari gelagatnya, dia benar-benar percaya bahwa ada semut disana. Belum lagi pikirannya yang mengonfirmasi kalau dia berharap aku segera menyingkirkan semut itu. Semua ini membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Begitu ujung jariku menyentuh sudut matanya, aku _melihatnya_—Jesicca duduk bersama Tifanny, si Ratu Lebah SMA Georgia, tertawa-tawa dan bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah pemenang ajang Miss World berturut-turut. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka berusaha menarik perhatian seisi kelas, dan aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa karena taktik kuno itu _benar-benar _berhasil. Aku tidak akan ragu jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan menjadi komplotan, karena berdasarkan _analisis_-ku, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sama: penuh nafsu, sangat hedonis, rakus, dan narsis.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari diri Jesicca. Aku sudah nyaris mendapatkan benangnya, tapi tiba-tiba, Luna menampik tanganku dan berkata, " Mana semutnya? Apa sudah mati?"

Dan koneksiku terputus sehingga _analisis _ku hancur berantakan.

" Luhan!"

" Ah, apa?"

" Ahk, lupakan saja!" seru Luna. " Kau selalu begini, tidak fokus dan seperti orang kebingungan. Ada apa sih? Apa kau ada masalah di rumah? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa ini tentang kakakmu?"

" Tidak." Aku mencengkram setir dan memalingkan wajah, menggonta-ganti _chanel _radio, apapun untuk menghindarkan diri dari menatapnya.

Tapi, aku tersadar bahwa ternyata aku menjawab terlalu cepat karena aku _merasakan _dan _mendengar _semua pikiran Luna yang tertuju pada satu titik : TIDAK PERCAYA. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena toh aku sudah tertangkap basah. Tapi, sungguh. Ini bukan tentang kakakku, melainkan tentang si anak baru yang menurutku sangat mencurigakan dan…apa ya? Mengerikan mungkin. Pokoknya begitulah, inti dari semuanya adalah : si anak baru. Jadi, aku tidak sedang membahas tentang masalah pribadi, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak kepikiran juga. Maksudku, tepat setelah Luna mengutarkan perkataannya, aku jadi teringat akan kakakku. Dan mataku tiba-tiba memanas dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

" Ini konyol," gumamku.

" Mengapa? Jadi jika ini bukan tentang kakakmu, lalu tentang apa? Oh! Jangan bilang ini semua tentang anak baru itu!?" seru Luna, nyaris berteriak. " Oh, ya ampun! Apa semua orang kini menjadikan Jesicca sebagai pusat dari segalanya?! Aku benar-benar nggak nyangka!"

Aku memutar mata dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa.

Dia menatapku sesaat, kemudian mengambil buku-bukunya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, sebelum berbalik cukup lama untuk berkata, " Suatu saat nanti, Sehun akan kembali dan berkumpul bersama kalian lagi."

.

.

_**Continue**_

.

.

Begitu aku tiba di rumah, aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari sekotak satu liter es krim. Dan setelah mengeluarkannya, aku segera mencari sendok dan mulai menyantapnya di meja bar sarapan. Sementara mulutku sibuk mengunyah, mataku memindai seisi ruangan yang luas bak dapur istana. Sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan. Rumah besar ini hanya dihuni oleh diriku saja, sedangkan kedua orang tuaku berada di London mengurus bisnis mereka—yang ironisnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bisnis apa yang dimaksud dan tidak berniat mencari tahu. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, tapi aku tidak marah karena aku tahu alasannya.

Ayah ibuku bukan tipe orang yang gila uang, bisnis, atau hal-hal semacam itu. Mereka adalah jenis orang tua yang mementingkan keluarga dan orang lain, yang itu berarti mereka adalah orang yang penyayang dan berhati hangat. Dulu, sebelum kami pindah ke Florida dan menetap disini, kami tinggal di sebuah desa di Belanda. Aku dan Sehun tumbuh besar disana selama tiga tahun, sebelum akhirnya ayah membawa kami semua pindah ke Florida dengan alasan pindah tugas. Dan semenjak itu, kami menetap disini selama bertahun-tahun.

Saat Sehun masih ada, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, entah itu rekreasi atau sekedar kumpul di rumah. Waktu itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan, dimana kami bisa saling berbagi dan mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan. Rumah sebesar ini, walau hanya dihuni oleh kami berempat, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rumah ini selalu penuh dengan obrolan, tawa, tangis, dan amarah. Suasananya terasa sangat hidup dan berwarna. Begitu banyak kenangan terpendam di rumah ini.

Karena kami kakak-beradik, kami meminta kamar yang bersebelahan dan saling terhubung oleh sebuah pintu geser sehingga kami bisa saling mengunjungi. Kami juga mendesain kamar kami dengan warna dan furniture yang hampir sama, bedanya, Sehun menyukai warna yang agak gelap, sementara aku kebalikannya.

Banyak yang kami lakukan saat berdua di kamar. Entah itu belajar, bermain, sampai mengobrol hal-hal yang sungguh tabu untuk dibicarakan. Jika orang tua kami tidak ada di rumah, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melatih kekuatan psikis kami. Sayangnya, aku adalah murid yang malas dan cuek, sehingga aku tidak kunjung bisa mengendalikan kekuatan psikis ini. Alhasil, Sehun selalu berada di sampingku, merekat bak kertas yang terkena lem. Dia berperan sebagai tameng psikisku, karena hanya dia yang bisa menangkal semua suara yang ku_dengar _dari pikiran orang lain, meminimalisir dampak dari sentuhan orang lain, serta mengatur sedemikian rupa energi acak yang menyerangku agar tidak terlalu membuatku kesakitan. Dia benar-benar segala-galanya, dan tanpa sadar aku menjadi sangat bergantung padanya.

Kemudian, waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Di minggu ketiga musim gugur, saat usiaku 8 tahun, Sehun yang baru pulang sekolah menghampiriku yang tengah bermain PSP dan berkata, " Luhan, kenapa kau tidak belajar?"

" Aku malas."

Helaan napas Sehun yang cukup keras membuatku segera mematikan PSP untuk menatapnya.

" Kau tidak boleh malas!" katanya, " kau harus belajar, Luhan. Belajar mandiri, belajar mengandalkan dirimu sendiri. Karena kami semua tidak bisa mendampingimu setiap saat."

" Kami?" ulangku tak mengerti.

Sehun mengangguk. " Aku, ayah, ibu, teman-teman—" menarik napas "—semua orang disekitarmu. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Oleh karena itu, kau harus belajar mandiri dan mengandalkan dirimu sendiri."

" Jadi kalian akan pergi?" tanyaku, tak mempercayai penuturannya setelah aku berhasil memahaminya.

Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap lama pigura foto keluarga yang dipajang disalah satu dinding di ruang keluarga. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang saling bicara, hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali menatapku untuk berkata, " Dengar, Luhan. Pada intinya, tidak ada satupun makhluk yang abadi. Semuanya mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Suatu saat nanti, jika aku tidak ada di sampingmu, itulah saatnya kau mengandalkan dirimu sendiri. Termasuk kekuatan psikismu."

" Kau tidak boleh pergi," kataku. Lalu aku mengernyit begitu kusadari suaraku terdengar sangat merengek dan membutuhkan.

Dia tersenyum lembut dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan (bahkan hingga sekarang). Kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambutku, berkata, " Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

.

.

_**Continue**_

.

.

Sehun menghilang di minggu keempat musim gugur. Di pagi hari, kami masih sempat sarapan bersama. Suasana terasa hangat seperti biasa, Sehun pun juga terlihat ceria (setidaknya, begitu menurut penilaianku saat itu). Ayah mengantarku ke sekolah, kemudian mengantar Sehun, sebelum berangkat menuju kantor. Sedangkan ibu baru berangkat sekitar pukul 9, dan mereka baru pulang menjelang pukul 6 sore. Jadi, Sehun lah yang akan menjemputku usai sekolah.

Aku menunggu di koridor depan kelas. Perhatianku begitu terfokus pada PSP hingga aku tidak merasa bahwa waktu terus bergulir dan sekolah sudah sepi. Aku baru tersadar saat merasakan sinar mentari sore yang menerpa wajahku. Dan begitu aku melihat jam, barulah kusadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri disana empat jam lamanya. Tapi Sehun belum tiba juga.

Sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk pulang sendiri saja. Namun, ayah telah berpesan padaku untuk menunggu Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, setelah aku menunggu kembali hingga satu jam, Sehun tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Aku gelisah, khawatir, dan takut. Dan aku hanya bisa mondar-mandir di koridor kelas sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Secara alami, kekuatan psikisku mendeteksi keberadaan Sehun, yang pada saat itu, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Sayangnya, aku terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana energi yang terasa kuat dan mana yang tidak, sehingga aku tidak tahu dimana posisi Sehun saat itu. Aku hanya merasakannya, tapi tidak bisa mengartikan maksudnya. Jadilah, ketika matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam, aku membuat keputusan sendiri. Aku berlari melintasi halaman sekolah yang luas dan gelap, memanjat tembok dengan susah payah, kemudian kembali berlari menuju halte bis terdekat untuk tiba di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mendapati suasana yang ramai. Banyak polisi hilir mudik di halaman rumah. Aku juga melihat sanak-saudaraku dan para tetanggaku, tapi aku tidak melihat Sehun atau orang tuaku. Ketika itu pikiranku dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan acak yang tidak terjawab semua, membuatku hanya bisa mematung ditempat untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali melangkah. Saat aku memasuki pekarangan, entah kenapa, aku langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tiba-tiba, dari balik kerumunan, seseorang berseru, " Luhan sudah pulang!"

Dan pada saat itulah, kulihat ibuku berlari keluar dari rumah dan langsung memelukku erat. Ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan itu mulai membuatku bingung.

Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya diam saat mereka mengajakku masuk, menyuruhku mandi dan mengganti pakaian serta makan malam. Kulakukan semua itu sendirian di kamar. Tanpa Sehun, tanpa kedua orang tuaku yang entah tengah sibuk apa di luar bersama semua orang. Aku memerhatikan diam-diam suasana itu dari balkon kamar, bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi dan mengapa semua orang terlihat sangat panik? Aku masih belum menemukan sosok Sehun, tapi kemampuan psikisku merasakannya. Dan lagi, semuanya kembali pada satu masalah yang sama : aku _merasakannya_, tapi tidak bisa mengetahui posisinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku termenung di balkon kamar. Tahu bahwa udara malam di musim gugur tidak pernah baik untukku, namun kubiarkan. Pandanganku menerawang tepat ke arah balkon kamar Sehun. Walau lampunya menyala, tetapi kesannya berbeda jika tidak ada satupun kehidupan disana. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk memeriksa kamar Sehun, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan sehingga aku menjadi malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku berdoa di dalam hati agar Sehun cepat pulang karena dimanapun dia berada, dia harus kembali untuk menghentikan semua pikiran acak di benakku.

Dan tepat pada saat aku ingin istirahat, ibuku masuk ke kamar dan menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

Satu kesimpulan yang kutangkap : Sehun menghilang.

.

.

Sehun meninggalkanku.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Haloha! Sudah cukup panjangkah? Semoga sudah, ya (~_~).**

**Di chap-chap awal adalah perkenalan tokoh, belom ada konflik yang berarti. Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari EVERMORE—yang dichap awal kusebut 'novel fantasi terjemahan' sebab aku belom nyari tahu apa judul aslinya—tapi konfliknya tetep dariku.**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL READERS atas antusiasme, kedermawanan, dan dukungan kalian. Kalian hebat, keren, luar biasa, dan aku takkan bisa melakukannya tanpa kalian! **

**Balasan review :**

_**Fune **_**: **terima kasih~~~ Alasan SEBENARNYA HunHan punya kekuatan psikis akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita. _Gomawo _atas reviewnya. #bow! Review lagi, _ne_? (^_^)

_**shin w**_** : **ini udah dilanjut. _Thanks for your review._ _Mind to review (again)? _Ehehehe… XD

_**lisnana1 **_**: **OKEH! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! (\^_^/)

_**CalHun **_: Ini udah dilanjut. Dan terima kasih udah baca & review. (~_~)

_**Hasti **_**: **udah dilanjut~~~~#bbuing-bbuing (o'_'o)

_**hanazawah rul **_: penasaran ya? Kalau mau tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, ikuti terus ceritanya yah! (^_^d)

**Balasan review yang lain ada di PM masing-masing. Sekali lagi, THANK YOUUU…**

**.**

**.**

**At last, mind to review (again)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**o0o**

**~INSPIRATED FROM EVERMORE BY ALYSON NOEL~**

**nanau01 presented**

**fantasy & romance EXO Fanfiction**

**HUNHAN, TAORIS, Kai, Luna, Jesicca, Krystal, and other is here!**

**OOC, typo(s), NOT REAL, and as a human saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everlasting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everlasting**

**Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku atau orang lain.

Misteri menghilangnya Sehun memang belum terungkap hingga saat ini. Aku tahu orang tuaku sangat menyayangi Sehun. Jadi, ketika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, yah, mereka pasti mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut. Dan aku tidak keberatan jika dengan cara itu bisa membuat mereka merasa lebih tenang, lebih _bahagia, _dan lebih _hidup _diantara puing-puing dunia yang runtuh. Karena setiap orang mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri, mempunyai jalan masing-masing. Bukankah begitu?

Yah, setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan Sehun. Dulu.

Lelah rasanya terus mengkhawatirkan dan menangisi seseorang. Rasanya seperti dunia ini tidak adil, tapi kehidupan memang seperti itu. Ingin sekali untuk mengakhiri semua, tapi terlalu takut untuk memulainya. Namun, jika tidak dimulai, maka rasanya akan semakin memburuk. Semuanya menjadi serba salah dan tidak pasti. Seseorang yang tidak kuat mentalnya pasti sudah berakhir disebuah ruangan serba putih yang apik dengan ditemani alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan. Itulah tempat peristirahatan bagi orang yang _sakit._ Dan percayalah, tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin masuk ke sana.

Namun, disinilah aku berada.

Rasa rindu dan kehilangan yang kurasakan terkadang membuatku merasa seperti berada di ruangan itu.

Dan terkadang, aku iri dengan orang tuaku. Mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan dan pengalihan fokus. Hel-_looo… _Pekerjaan? Kurasa mereka ada disana hampir sepanjang waktu. Belum lagi mereka mempunyai tempat berbagi satu sama lain.

Sedangkan aku? _Well, _walau aku mempunyai sekolah, tetapi itu hanya terjadi selama 7 jam, dan sisa waktunya kuhabiskan sendirian di rumah. Lalu masalah tempat berbagi? Yah, Kai dan Luna memang orang yang tepat. Bahkan, mereka sudah tahu perihal masalah ini. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu akan kegelisahanku yang lain, yang menyangkut dengan kekuatan psikisku.

Orang tuaku mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengatasi duka mendalam ini. Mereka menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, bahkan seperti nyaris menelantarkanku. Tapi aku _mengerti. _Benar-benar _mengerti. _Selain karena aku _tahu _lewat kemampuan psikisku, tanpa bakatku ini pun aku juga mengerti. Usiaku memang masih muda, tapi aku telah belajar cukup banyak dari hidupku sendiri dan hidup orang lain yang kuketahui kisahnya dari sentuhan serta pikiran mereka. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit sifat kekanak-kanakkanku. Dan aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi selain Sehun agar segera pulang dan keluarga kami kembali kumpul bersama seperti dulu.

Meskipun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, mengingat kini aku tidak bisa lagi _merasakan_ keberadaannya.

Namun, jika masih ada tali, maka masih ada harapan.

Itulah yang sering dikatakan orang tuaku, walaupun kini mereka sepertinya melupakan kata emas tersebut. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sejelas tengah hari.

Ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk _bekerja _di London. Mereka berjanji akan segera kembali dan akan sering pulang untuk menjengukku. Namun, semenjak kepergian mereka tiga tahun lalu, mereka hanya kembali ke Florida sekitar lima kali. Iya sih, mereka masih sering menghubungiku. Tapi aku lebih merindukan sosok mereka daripada hanya sekedar suara saja. Aku sangat merindukan mereka—ayah, ibu, Sehun. Dan biasanya, aku berusaha untuk tak berkutat dengan kehidupan lamaku. Aku berusaha untuk tak memikirkan kenangan-kenangan lama, Sehun, ayah, ibu, dan saat-saat indah lainnya. Dan meskipun aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi datangnya badai itu, mengenali tanda-tandanya—perasaan luar biasa hampa dan putus asa—sebelum perasaan itu bisa menguasaiku. Tapi terkadang perasaan itu menyerang begitu saja, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya merenung dan melamun, menanti redanya perasaan itu.

Orang pertama kali berhasil menangkap sinyal itu adalah kedua sahabatku, Luna dan Kai. Merekalah yang membantuku untuk bangkit. Memanduku keluar dari perasaan itu dan mengembalikan kehidupan pada diriku. Mereka juga yang berperan sebagai 'tenaga cadangan' untukku, sehingga apabila tidak ada mereka, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menamatkan jenjang pendidikanku.

Kami bersahabat sejak masuk SMA yang sama. Kai adalah mantan anak populer setingkat Tifanny dan kawan-kawan yang sering duduk di Meja A. Entah apa yang membuat martabatnya jatuh di mata siswa-siswi Georgia. Walau begitu, sisa-sisa kejayaannya selalu melekat kuat pada dirinya. Dia keren, ganteng, seksi, mempesona, dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti anak-anak populer lainnya yang hobi menindas dan merendahkan orang lain, Kai adalah seseorang yang berjiwa demokratis dan tidak sombong, meskipun garis wajahnya mengatakan kebalikannya. Kai tidak keberatan jika gelar kehormatan yang disandangnya dulu dia lepaskan, karena Kai selalu mengatakan alasannya mengapa dia melakukan itu : dia jenuh.

Jenuh dengan kehidupan di Meja A.

Jenuh dan muak dengan hampir seluruh penghuni Meja A.

Jadilah dia berakhir disini, bersamaku dan Luna. Tiga anak yang memiliki potensi besar untuk populer, namun juga memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk menjadi yang tertindas. Kami seperti indikator, pembatas, dan perantara antara atas dan bawah, populer dan tidak populer, hitam dan putih. Kami adalah wilayah netral yang sangat rentan, sehingga banyak yang mengicar kami untuk menjadikan kami sekutu dalam memenangkan perang kasta antara anak-anak populer dan anak-anak terasing. Sungguh ironis.

Luna adalah gadis yang cerewet dan argumentatif. Dia manis dan meyenangkan. Sebenarnya, dia adalah pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan otomotif terkenal di Chicago. Banyak yang mengetahui hal ini sehingga dia berpotensi besar untuk masuk ke komunitas Meja A atau B. Tapi entah karena alasan apa, orang-orang seperti memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Dan karena Luna adalah tipe orang yang malas bergaul, jadi dia hanya betah bersama kami dan beberapa orang lain.

Sedangkan aku? Aku juga sama persis dengan Kai dan Luna. Berpotensi besar untuk populer karena sama-sama mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Namun, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi populer, karena kondisiku sendiri tidak memungkinkan untuk populer. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan masalah fisik atau finansial, tapi aku membicarakan tentang kekuatan psikisku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa populer jika hanya mendengar pikiran orang lain dan mengetahui kisah mereka lewat sentuhan saja sudah membuatku kewalahan? Sikapku yang _aneh _karena selalu menghindari keramaian atau menghindari sentuhan pastilah akan mengundang pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin kujawab.

.

.

.

Dan tidak akan pernah kujawab.[]

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

Ke esokan harinya saat aku dan Luna tiba di sekolah, Kai sudah menanti di gerbang, fokusnya tertuju pada suatu objek entah apa. Dan baru kusadari bahwa hampir semua orang di lapangan parkir memperhatikan objek tersebut. Aku mematikan mesin mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Luna. Ia berlari ke sampingku, mulutnya menganga lebar bersamaan dengan matanya yang melotot tak percaya.

" Buset, apa-apaan tuh?!" serunya, tepat pada saat ia melihat dengan jelas objek tersebut—Jesicca dan seorang perempuan berambut coklat gelap sepinggang berdiri di samping sebuah Ferrari entah keluaran keberapa atau tipe apa. Sedangkan di samping Ferrari tadi terparkir manis sebuah mobil sport yang _sumpah-keren-banget_ dengan kedua cowok tinggi yang berdiri mengapit mobil itu.

" Anak baru mungkin."

" Serius, apa kita kedatangan para tokoh manusia dari negeri dongeng?!" kata Luna, masih memelototi mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kai menghampiri kami dan melingkarkan lengannya pada kami berdua, lalu menggiring kami melewati gerbang, sambil berkata, " Itu Jesicca dan teman-temannya. Kau tahu, perempuan berambut coklat sepinggang?" Kai mengangguk. " Itu Bella. Bella Aldama adalah adiknya. Dan pria tadi, yang berambut pirang? Itu Kevin dan pria terakhir adalah Edison."

" Secepat itu kau tahu?" Luna mengerutkan kening dan menarik diri. " Kukira kau adalah fans mereka?"

Kai tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya untuk beralih merangkul bahu kami dan menarik kami mendekat. " Yeah… Aku bukan fans mereka. Tapi sebagai mantan anak populer, aku bisa mendeteksi dengan cepat, ya kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil memutar kunci kombinasiku. Selalu seperti ini, perdebatan antara sang _anti-sosial _dengan seseorang yang menganut sistem masyarakat terbuka. Luna tidak membenci anak-anak populer atau anak-anak baru, namun, dia cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui mana anak yang berpotensi untuk menjadi menyebalkan dan mana yang tidak—oh, tunggu! Jadi, jika teorinya seperti ini, apakah Jesicca termasuk anak menyebalkan? Apa sekarang aku punya sekutu? Karena jujur saja aku tidak menyukai anak itu, entah kenapa. Mau bagaimanapun juga, berada di dekat Jesicca selalu membuatku ingin menjauhinya seperti menjauhi wabah penyakit.

" Kau tahu, mereka seperti melakukan oplas. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip boneka, terutama si Jesicca itu," kata Luna sambil berkacak pinggang, matanya memelototi Kai. " Mungkin yang paling natural hanya Edison dan Kevin. Dan aku baru tahu kalau selera cewekmu seperti si cewek boneka itu."

" Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau sangattttt….cemburu pada si cewek boneka itu." Kai tergelak.

Aku menggeleng, mengunci lokerku, dan berjalan menuju lorong.

" Jadi, apa selanjutnya?" Kai mengedikkan bahu sambil berjalan di sisi kiriku, sementara Luna disebalah kanan dengan masih menampakkan ekspresi kesal. " Kau berencana membolos kelas sejarah? Karena aku berencana membolos kelas sejarah di jam terakhir. Aku akan memulai akhir pekan lebih awal daripada kalian."

" Enggak, nggak bakal," kataku yang membuat Kai tertawa. " Serius, Kai. Kalau kau berusaha mempengaruhiku, maaf saja karena usaha itu tidak berhasil."

" Euwww… Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, say." Lagi-lagi, dia tergelak. " Okeh. Sampai jumpa di meja makan siang."

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menatap Kai yang tengah berlari menuju kelas Bahasa Inggris. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu, aku teringat pada Luna yang masih mengekoriku dan aku memilih untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Ketika tatapan kami bertemu, aku langsung _mendengar _semua yang dipikirkannya saat ini—stres ujian, masalah berat badan, dan keluhannya karena—_kejutan!—_sekelas (lagi) dengan Jesicca di kelas Sains. Walau aku sudah _mengetahui _semuanya, aku tidak mengatakannya. Alih-alih, aku hanya mengatakan, " Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu? Karena walaupun kulitku cukup putih tapi tetap saja bukan dikategorikan sebagai kulit hantu."

Luna memutar bola matanya malas dan memandangiku dengan ekspresi datar. " Yeah, asal kau tahu saja. _Mood_-ku hancur berantakan saat aku teringat akan jadwal kelas Sains hari ini. Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

_Em, nggak juga, _aku berpikir, ingin segera masuk ke kelas karena suasana mulai ramai dan suara-suara dari pikiran orang-orang mulai memborbardirku, membuat kepalaku langsung terasa sangat pening dan berat.

Tapi menyadari bahwa Luna sedang membutuhkan teman curhat, aku menghela napas dalam, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah memang itulah yang kuharapkan. Dan ketika dia menceritakan semuanya, aku sesekali merespon, " Oh, masa sih?" atau, " Sabar saja yah…"

" Aku benci hari Jumat!" makinya. Tapi detik selanjutnya, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. " Tunggu, maksudku… Jumat sebelum si anak baru datang. Ngerti, kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Jelas saja aku mengetahuinya. Jumat-Jumat sebelum kedatangan Jesicca memang Jumat yang menyenangkan (baginya). Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berpikir bahwa hari Jumat _sebelum kedatangan Jesicca _adalah Jumat yang menyenangkan. Aku sering _mendengar _berbagai pikiran tentang Jumat yang Menyenangkan untuknya. Dan sebagian besarnya adalah : hari Jumat adalah hari dimana kau memulai akhir pekan lebih awal! Yeah, kurasa pendapatnya tentang hari Jumat sama dengan Kai, tapi tentu saja, tanpa acara membolos pelajaran. Namun, aku ragu kalau itu adalah alasan sebenarnya, tapi sebagian besar, memang itulah alasannya.

" Astaga, aku bisagila!" kata Luna, cukup keras untuk didengar beberapa murid yang sedang melintas.

" Tak mungkin," kataku. " Kau hanya perlu tidak berdekat-dekatan dengannya. Jika Jesicca atau semua anak baru itu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, kau hanya perlu menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Serius, itu akan sangat membantu. Lagipula, aku juga tidak begitu menyukai mereka sama sepertimu. Dan aku tahu, itu mungkin sulit dipercaya, karena mereka begitu keren, mempesona, seksi, dan memiliki setrum tinggi, atau apalah sebutan yang Kai berikan pada mereka. Tapi kenyataannya adalah, _aku juga tidak menyukai mereka_, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjauhi mereka jika itu diperlukan. Dan yang terakhir adalah, aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa supaya kalian percaya dan—"

" Em, kurasa kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi," gumam Luna, wajahnya membeku saat dia memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku mengikuti tatapannya, terus hingga ke tempat Kevin dan Edison berdiri, dengan pesona dan karisma masing-masing serta dengan senyuman mereka yang mematikan. Mau tak mau aku menjengit saat melihat mereka, menyadari bahwa mereka mendengar semua ucapanku yang terlontar sembrono. Dan aku segera meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka—seorang pria yang begitu percaya diri, begitu tampan, begitu luar biasa—tentu takkan mengacuhkan kata-kataku.

" Kurasa aku tidak ada urusan lagi disini," ucap Luna yang sudah mulai ambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Aku langsung mengalihkan tatapan padanya, memberikan _deathglare _terbaik hingga membuatnya mencicit takut. Luna kembali menatap Kevin dan Edison, mengangguk kecil pada mereka dengan sebuah senyuman paksa di wajahnya. Setelah itu, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan langsung lari.

Meninggalkanku terbengong-bengong ditempat.

.

.

.

" Ehem!"

Aku memutar tumitku dan berbalik, menatap lekat-lekat duo 'pengeran negeri dongeng' itu seolah-olah ingin memakan mereka. Pipiku terasa terbakar dan rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi di kolong meja. Tapi mereka hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian, membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang saat Kevin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan berkata, " Sepertinya kita berada di kelas perwalian yang sama, ya?"

Di sebelahnya, Edison tersenyum manis dan berucap, " Dan kau pasti Luhan?"

Aku menelan ludah gugup, menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Luna tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil memperhatikan kami. Energinya tercampur aduk dengan energi siswa lain disekitar kami, namun aku masih _mengenalinya _cukup jelas. Dan hanya dengan itu pula aku _tahu _bahwa Luna jelas-jelas terkejut melihat 'ketidaksopananku', yang membuatku berpikir, mengapa dia terkejut? Maksudku, bukankah dia tidak menyukai anak baru ini? Karena jika begitu kasusnya, seharusnya dia senang dengan sikapku yang 'tidak sopan'.

Namun, aku segera tersadar bahwa kini mereka tengah memperhatikanku lekat-lekat. Entah apa arti tatapan mereka, tapi yang jelas itu mulai membuatku takut.

" Em, yeah, aku Luhan."

Mereka berdua kembali tersenyum. Dan aku menahan napas saat Kevin membukakan pintu untukku dan berkata, " Kalau begitu, silahkan duluan."

Aku bergegas menghampiri mejaku, mengacuhkan tatapan aneh serta pikiran-pikiran 'buruk' yang berasal dari hampir seisi kelas. Mengatahui bahwa kedua anak baru itu tepat di belakangku, tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang. Dan sejujurnya, hanya dengan senyuman mereka saja sudah dapat membuat seluruh perempuan disekolah ini bertekuk lutut, bahkan guru sekalipun. Dan sejujurnya, hanya dengan senyuman mereka saja sudah membuat banyak lelaki iri dengan pesona mereka yang _wow _banget. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kedudukanku sekarang. Apakah aku pro atau kontra? Tapi tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka?

Kulempar tasku ke lantai, kududuki bangku, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan berpura-pura asyik dengannya. Melihat dengan sudut mata bahwa kedua anak baru itu melewatiku dan duduk tepat dua bangku di belakangku. Kukira aku bisa bernapas lega, tapi perutku langsung tegang dan mual saat _merasakan _hujaman tatapan mereka tepat di tengkukku. Aku pun segera menoleh ke belakang, menyipitkan mata pada mereka dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman kecil dari Kevin dan tatapan geli dari Edison.

" Mr. Oh," sebuah suara dari depan kelas mengintrupsi dan membuatku kembali menatap ke depan, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Mr. Jeff sudah siap mengajar yang ditandai oleh spidol yang telah tersempil diantara jari-jarinya. Hal tersebut menyebabkan semua teman sekelasku menoleh dan memelototiku, rasa kesal mereka begitu jelas terlihat di mataku yang tengah melebar sempurna.

" Apa ada masalah?" tanya Mr. Jeff, memandangiku intens.

Aku duduk bergeming, tak mampu bicara. Hatiku mencelos ketika mendengar salah satu teman sekelasku berujar, " Biarkan saja dia. Dia memang aneh."[]

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

_**Continue**_

**o0o**

**o0o**

**o0o**

Pada saat aku mendatangi meja makan siangku, Luna dan Kai sudah berada disana. Tapi langkahku langsung terhenti begitu melihat empat komplotan anak baru itu duduk bersama di meja kami. Dan aku terdiam ditempat saking syoknya sehingga aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot. Namun sebenarnya, aku sangat tergoda untuk berlari ke arah berlawanan.

" Hei, Luhan! Ampun deh, bisa nggak tidak melotot seperti itu?" Kai tertawa. " Kau tahu, memelototi anak baru itu tidak sopan!"

Aku memutar mata dan menduduki bangku disebelahnya, menyibukkan diri dengan ristleting wadah makan siangku. Mengutuk-ngutuk Luna yang sekarang sudah terlihat tertarik pada mereka—bukan keempatnya, hanya Edison dan Kevin_. _Padahal baru tadi pagi dia menghujat mereka, dan sekarang, lihatlah. Bahkan dia tidak menatapku saat aku datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kai, yang omong-omong itu berarti aku duduk tepat disebrang Kevin.

" Jadi, dia Luhan?"

Dan aku memicingkan pandanganku, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh mereka sebelum aku datang, sehingga rasanya Empat Serangkai ini begitu 'tertarik' untuk membahasku. Pertama Jesicca, lalu Kevin dan Edison, dan sekarang, perempuan berambut coklat sepinggang ini ikut-ikutan juga. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Luna dan Kai pada mereka?

Dia mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum—sebuah senyuman yang ramah dan santai, tapi aku begitu gelisahnya hingga tak dapat membalasnya. Perutku mengejan sedari tadi, dan segala keanehan ini semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak Jesicca membawa antek-anteknya ke sekolah ini.

" Omong-omong, aku Bella," ujarnya, menarik kembali uluran tangannya. Dan aku sadar bahwa kini Luna dan Kai secara terang-terangan memelototiku, bahkan Kai sampai mengelurkan tangan ke bawah meja dan mencubit lututku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk pada Bella. " Yeah…Aku Luhan."

" Maafkan dia. Dia memang seperti ini." Kai menatap mereka, tertawa canggung.

Bella, Kevin, dan Edison tersenyum, sementara Jesicca tidak. Dia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah vial kaca berisi cairan berkilau berwarna biru pucat yang sedikit berpendar. Matanya hanya memperhatikan minuman aneh itu, dan detik selanjutnya, ia menyesap minuman birunya.

" Apa itu?" tanyaku, tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja kutanyakan sampai Empat Serangkai itu menatapku.

" Entahlah, itu memang minuman favoritnya," jelas Bella. " Kau tahu, semacam resep rahasia keluarga."

" Jadi, kalian berasal darimana?" tanya Luna.

Empat Serangkai itu saling berpandangan, lalu memandangi kami bertiga dan Kevin berujar, " Terakhir kami tinggal adalah di Eugene, Oregon."

" _Terakhir_?" Luna menyipitkan mata. " Jadi, sebelum kalian di Oregon, kalian tinggal dimana?"

Kevin mengedik santai. " Italia, Prancis, Inggris, Spanyol, Kanada, dan beberapa tempat lain diantaranya." Dia tersenyum.

" Memang kalian anak-militer?" Kai terkekeh, melempar sebuah permen penyegar mulut pada Luna.

" Kami bersahabat," ucap Edison, memberi penakanan pada kata terakhir. " Orang tua kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Dan begitupun dengan kami."

" Orang tuaku selaludi Detroit. Dan orang tua Luhan _selalu _di London."

Aku menoleh dan memelototi Kai karena baru saja menyinggung sebuah topik yang paling sensitif dan paling kuhindari selama ini. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Kai malah nyengir tak bersalah padaku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

" O ya?" Bella menatapku. " Kenapa?"

Aku memandangi meja, mengatup bibirku erat. Aku tak ingin membicarakan ini sama sekali. Aku tidak mau mengungkit tentang kehidupan lamaku. Karena setiap kali itu dibicarakan, aku merasakan tidak ada manfaatnya untukku, melainkan hanya membuat dadaku sesak dan mataku memanas. Jadi, pada akhirnya, aku hanya menyobek bagian kulit luar rotiku, dan berkata, " Itu cerita yang panjang."

_**KRIIIINGGG—!**_

Kami semua mulai membereskan barang-barang kami dan berjalan menuju kelas, dan begitu Empat Serangkai keluar dari jangkauan pendengaran, aku berpaling pada teman-temanku dan berkata, " Bagaimana mereka bisa _nyasar_ ke meja kita?" Lalu aku mengernyit saat menyadari suaraku yang terdengar melengking dan menuduh.

" Tanyalah pada Kai. Aku juga nggak tahu."

Aku beralih menatap Kai, tapi yang ditatap hanya mengedik santai seraya meneguk minuman isotoniknya. " Nggak tahu. Begitu aku tiba, mereka sudah ada disana. Katanya mereka sedang mencari tempat teduh."

" Dan kenapa kau membiarkannya?"

" Karena jika kukatakan, ' _Maaf, kalian harus mencari meja lain. Meja ini sudah ada yang punya.' _itu namanya tidak sopan." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Kenapa sih?"

Aku memalingkan wajah, menatap cakrawala yang indah dan menyusurinya perlahan. Menyadari bahwa semua ini begitu konyol. Maksudku, kenapa aku sensitif sekali hanya karena masalah empat anak baru yang keren abis ingin duduk bersama kami—tiga anak yang berada di antara 'dua dunia'? Sungguh, dari sekian banyaknya kasta keren di sekolah ini yang bisa mereka masuki, mengapa harus bersama kami? Mengapa mereka mau? Apa mereka tidak sadar?

Tapi sebenarnya, ini hanya tentangku. Tentangku yang sepertinya tidak menyukai mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, aku hanya tidak suka orang baru yang masuk tanpa permisi ke daerah zona nyamanku. Terlebih baru sehari mengenal—bayangkan, dua puluh empat jam! Dan aku sadar sejak awal, bahwa mereka adalah tipe orang yang dengan senang hati masuk ke zona pribadi orang lain tanpa mempedulikan si pemilik teroterial.

Oh ya ampun. Apa sekarang aku terdengar sangat paranoid? Apa aku terdengar sangat berlebihan? Apa aku terdengar seperti orang yang suka membenci orang baru?

" Hel-_loooo…_" Luna melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. " Bumi ke Luhan. Ampun deh. Kau bisa kena epilepsi mendadak jika bengong di tengah jalan," ocehnya tidak jelas. " Sekarang pergilah ke kelasmu. Kau tidak mau kena hukuman lagi dari Mrs. Miley, kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk. Kai sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, karena dia sudah pergi ke kelas tanpa mau menganggu kegiatan 'epilepsi'ku. Aku tahu karena _merasakan _energinya yang bergerak menjauh menuju kelas matematika, dan aku tahu karena _mendengar _pikiran Luna yang—

_Oh astaga! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?!_

_._

_._

_._

" Luhan?"

" Luna, kelas apa yang diikuti keempat anak baru itu sekarang?" tanyaku, menatapnya tak sabaran sementara kekuatan psikisku mulai mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Tapi karena terlalu banyak energi dan getaran, aku merasa kesulitan untuk mengurai dan memindainya satu-persatu. Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak begitu baik dalam mendeteksi jarak-jauh jika terlalu banyak energi dan getaran disekitarku. Aku masih agak _amatir_ dengan kekuatan psikisku.

" Mana kutahu, kenapa?" Dia memberiku tatapan ganjil.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya—aku harus segera pergi."

" Apa? Hei, Luhan!"

Tapi teriakannya tertinggal di belakangku. Aku sudah pergi.

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, kembali berusaha memfokuskan pada energi salah satu dari mereka untuk mengetahui dimana mereka berada. Jantungku berdegup cepat dan sekujur tubuhku merinding hebat selagi rasa penasaran dan 'bingung' menyergapku dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Karena aku baru menyadari bahwa mereka berempat tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Mereka tidak terbaca pikirannya. Tapi bukan berarti itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar, karena aku juga pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang pikirannya tidak tebaca.

Namun, pada kasus ini sangat berbeda. Ada sebuah tembok tebal nan tinggi yang menghalangiku saat tanpa sadar aku _membaca _pikiran mereka.

.

.

Dan energi tembok itu sangat kuat seperti akar pohon kelapa yang menancap kuat di tanah.

.

.

.

Yang menandakan bahwa mereka _sama _sepertiku.[]

**.**

**.**

**.**

To** Be **Cont**inue**

**.**

**.**

**Halo semua! Maaf agak lama updatenya. Nilai UTS-ku ada 2 yang jeblok, dan aku dihukum sama ortu. Lapi-ku disita dan nggak boleh dipake kecuali hari jumat malem atau sabtu atau minggu pagi… (T_T). Dan mumpung masih ada kesempatan, ku-update aja chap terbaru MIRROR, FF ini, dan sebuah FF baru (^_^d).**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ketiga sudah kubuat lebih panjang dan sudah ku edit disana-sini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya (~_~). Oh, apa masih ada yang kurang atau ada kesalahan dalam unsur intrinstik cerita? Mungkin penulisan dan gaya bahasanya? Silahkan berikan komen, kritik, saran melalui review (^_^d).**

**Ehehehe… Saya sangat senang karena cukup banyak readers yang sangat antusias dengan FF ini. Terima kasih ya! Kalian benar-benar WOW banget! (b^_^d)**

**Maaf, reviewnya nggak bisa kubalas lewat PM (yang punya PM). Makanya, kubalas disini saja.**

**Balasan review **

_**Fujoshi203 **_**: **Bukannya Sehun ada sama kamu karena _appa_-mu nyulik dia buat nikah sama kamu? XD :D

Eits, jangan berburuk sangka dulu sama Jesicca. Ntar ada yang marah loh…#nunjukJesicca

Makasih ya udah baca & review, ngasih dukungan, ngasih pujian, dan sebagainya. _Mian _kalo update lama. ;)

_**lisnana1 **_**: **Ini sudah dilanjut. Oke, makasih dukungannya! :D Review lagi mau ya? (^_^V)

_**HyunRa **_**: **Yup! Empat Serangkai—Jesicca, Krystal a.k.a Bella, Kris a.k.a Kevin, dan Tao a.k.a Edison—akan masuk ke cerita. Masalah apakah mereka ada hubungannya dengan Sehun atau nggak, itu masih misteri buatku—maupun _readers. _Ntar deh, aku tanya mereka dulu. Kalo udah dapet jawabannya, aku kasih tahu (^_^d).

_**Gyurievil **_: Makasih udah dibilang seru… (~_~). Ini sudah kulanjut.

_**GreifannyGS **_: Bakalan jadi gimana ya FF ini…? Aku belom tahu, soalnya aku masih dalam proses 'berpetualang' bareng Luhan. Kan Luhan masih dalam tahap diperkenalkan dengan orang-orang & situasi baru, begitupun aku. Soalnya aku dan Luhan adalah satu.

Ahahaha… Nggak ding, bercanda. Akhir dari FF ini memang masih misteri buatku, buat kalian, maupun buat para chara di FF ini. Berdoa aja ya apapun ending yang kuberikan, mereka akan tetep bahagia. ;)

_**hanazawah rui **_: Kamu memang tipe orang yang teliti dan perhatian (~_~d). Saran dari kamu sudah kuterapkan. Gaya bahasa disini sangat komunikatif dan hampir nonbaku. Tapi sepertinya kata 'cewek' dan 'cowok' emang nonbaku banget, yah.

Sama dong, aku juga penasaran. Soalnya belom ada gambaran dimana Sehun, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, siapa Jesicca sebenarnya, bagaimana FF ini akan berakhir, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kuharap, apapun ending yang kuberikan, para chara akan tetap bahagia & _readers_ merasa puas. (^_^)

**Oke! Sekian dariku. Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**Fantasy, romance, and friendship fanfiction**

**Just for 14+**

**Hunhan, Kris, Tao, Kai, Luna, Jesicca, Krystal, and other is here!**

**OOC, Typo(s), NOT REAL, BL, and as a human saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**~INSPIRATED FROM EVERMORE BY ALYSON NOEL~**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everlasting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everlasting**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak semua orang pikirannya dapat di_ baca_.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baru lagi.

Orang pertama yang kuketahui tak dapat di_baca _pikirannya adalah Sehun.

Ada beberapa hal yang kuketahui dari Sehun mengapa ada orang yang tidak dapat di_baca _pikirannya.

Yang pertama, adalah orang sejenis kami, yang memiliki kekuatan psikis atau yang disebut juga dengan _mind reader. _Orang awam sering menyalah artikan _mind reader _sebagai cenayang. Karena sebenarnya, cenayang dan _mind reader _berbeda. Seorang _mind reader _hanya orang yang dapat _membaca, mendeteksi, _dan _merasakan_—contohnya, aku dan Sehun. Sedangkan cenayang, dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih tinggi dari _mind reader. _Dia tidak hanya dapat melakukan ketiga hal di atas, tapi biasanya, cenayang dapat melakukan kekuatan psikis lain seperti manifestasi, teleportasi, psikokinesis, dan lain sebagainya. Dan jelas, cenayang pun mempunyai nama keren tersendiri, sayangnya aku kurang tahu untuk hal seperti ini.

Orang-orang sepertiku—yang secara alami mempunyai _bakat _ini—mempunyai tembok pembatas pikiran dan energi sejak lahir. Tembok ini berfungsi untuk menghalangi orang lain yang bisa _melihat _agar tidak membaca apa yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan. Pada energi, tembok ini berfungsi untuk menyamarkan getarannya agar tidak terlalu _terbaca _dengan jelas. Pikiran bisa diblokir, tetapi energi? Energi hanya dapat disamarkan, tidak dapat disembunyikan atau dihilangkan. Sedangkan pada kasusku dan Sehun, adalah sebuah pengecualian. Kami bersaudara, sehingga dalam hal menyamarkan segala bentuk energi satu sama lain, adalah hal yang hampir mustahil untuk dilakukan. Kekuatan psikis ini sudah menjadi benang batin diantara kami, sehingga jika salah satu ujungnya menjauh, maka ujung yang satunya lagi akan kesulitan untuk menemukannya.

Dan jenis kedua orang yang tidak terbaca pikirannya adalah orang yang sudah mati. Kau tahu, hantu, setan, atau semacamnya? Yeah, mereka tidak terbaca pikirannya sama sekali, tapi energi mereka bisa dirasakan. Seseorang yang sudah mati tidak lagi terbaca pikirannya karena pada dasarnya, mereka tidak mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan manusia atau disaat mereka masih hidup. Perbedaan dimensi-lah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi.

Yang terakhir adalah _orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai pikiran. _Mereka bukan hantu, bukan juga pemilik kekuatan psikis. Hingga sekarang, hal itu masih menjadi misteri mengapa pikiran orang-orang ini tidak pernah bisa dibaca.

Saat aku bertemu Jesicca, aku tidak sadar bahwa energinya samar-samar, bahkan _nyaris _tidak terasa. Pun ketika kami bertatapan untuk pertama kali—yaitu pada saat di kelas seni—aku tidak _mendengar _suara apapun yang berasal dari pikirannya. Aku begitu terfokusnya pada rasa jengkelku karena kegiatan melukisku terganggu sehingga tidak sempat menyadari segala keanehan itu.

Lalu saat aku bertemu dengan Kevin dan Edison, hal yang sama terulang kembali. Aku tidak mendengar _suara-suara, _bahkan yang lebih mengerikan, aku tidak sadar bahwa energi mereka justru tidak _terasa _sama sekali.

Dan yang terakhir, Bella. Dia sama seperti Jesicca. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, aku tidak menyadari sesuatu yang begitu gamblangnya terpampang di depan mata.

Dan ini membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini semua karena fokusku hanya tertuju pada ketidaksukaanku akan kehadiran mereka dan segala yang kurasakan saat berada dekat dengan mereka, atau ada sesuatu yang lain?

Aku berbelok di sudut dan melihat sebuah pintu di sisi kananku. Koridor yang cukup sepi ini membuatku dengan mudah _mendeteksi _energi salah satu diantara mereka. Dan aku baru menyadari siapa yang kucari saat aku menerobos masuk dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang guru, mendongak dari buku absen di tangannya sementara pandangan seluruh penghuni kelas tertuju padaku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Bola mataku dengan lincah mencari sosok yang kucari, yang ternyata tengah duduk di kursi nomor tiga dari depan.

" Bella." Aku menunjuk, napas terengah. " Aku perlu bicara dengannya, sebentar saja."

Guru itu menyipitkan mata, membuatku mengernyit begitu kusadari guru ini _benar-benar _tidak senang dengan ketidak sopananku atas hal yang baru saja kulakukan. Dan aku begitu gugupnya hingga seluruh kakiku gemetar dan tubuhku terasa lemas.

" Apa kau mempunyai kartu izin?" tanya gurunya, seorang yang terlalu taat pada aturan.

Dan aku merutuki kebodohanku atas pertanyaannya itu, menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan lulus _tes _yang ini jika tidak mempunyai KARTU IZIN.

Dan saking frustasinya, aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata, " Oke, terserahlah. Tapi kita berdua tahu bahwa aku tidak punya. Tapi jika kau memberikanku waktu sebentar saja, aku janji akan segera mengembalikannya."

Guru itu semakin menyipitkan matanya. Pikirannya hilir mudik mempertimbangkan segala cara untuk mengusirku. Dan dari banyak cara yang tersedia, semuanya bukanlah cara yang baik untukku sekalipun dilakukan dengan lembut. Tetapi karena dia menyadari bahwa diriku yang sepertinya benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak, guru itu pun mendesah dan menatap Bella, berkata, " Kau, ikutlah dengannya."

Begitu kami keluar dan pintu di belakang kami menutup, aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. Maksudku, benar-benar menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, terheran-heran sendiri karena kini, aku bisa merasakan seluruh energinya dan bahkan, _mendengar _pikirannya yang mengonfirmasi bahwa dia tengah kebingungan.

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu barusan?" tanyanya, membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. " Karena kau terlihat agak… _terganggu. _Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Bukannya menjawab, aku malah menatapnya tajam. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tengah _menerobos _masuk ke dalam pikirannya, mencari-cari keberadaan Tembok itu. Dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan raut wajah terkejut begitu aku tidak menemukan Tembok itu dimanapun.

.

.

Akses menuju dirinya benar-benar terbuka lebar.

.

.

Seperti orang-orang awam pada umumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Luhan?"

" Eum, maafkan aku," sahutku cepat. " Aku—aku hanya…hanya…hanya ingin—mengundang kalian ke rumahku malam ini. Yeah, hanya itu." Aku memaksakan sebuah tawa yang terdengar canggung oleh gendang telingaku. Tapi yang lebih tidak membuatku percaya adalah, _aku _baru saja _mengundang mereka ke rumahku malam ini!_

Maksudku, apa-apan tuh?!

Bella memiringkan kepalanya. Tatapannya tampak heran dan ragu. " Apa kau mengadakan sebuah pesta?"

_Tidak sama sekali, _pikirku, mulai menyesali semua ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau bagaimana lagi?

" Begitulah." Aku tersenyum kecil. " Pesta kecil-kecilan. Kai dan Luna yang mengusulkannya." Dan dalam hati, aku berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata maaf pada sahabatku karena telah menyeret mereka ke dalam _cerita karangan_ yang justru akan segera menjadi kenyataan!

Bella tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar senang dan kukira dia akan melonjak-lonjak. Tapi dia hanya meraih tanganku—mengalirkan sebuah energi yang begitu _bersinar _dan cerianya sampai-sampai seluruh pembuluh darahku seperti mengalami gempa bumi dahsyat—sambil berkata, " Oh, ya ampun! Kau bercanda? Kami pasti akan datang! Ini tidak bisa dilewatkan, tidak untuk apapun. Jadi, jam berapa pesta yang mengasyikkan ini akan dimulai?"

" Eum… Sekitar pukul…delapan?" jawabku ragu dan tanpa minat, namun berusaha kusembunyikan.

Bella bertepuk tangan kecil sambil terkekeh. " Oke, pasti kami akan datang. Terima kasih atas undangannya. Sekarang, boleh aku masuk?"

" Ya silahkan." Aku mengangguk. " Maaf jika aku menganggu. Maafkan jika—"

Tapi sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikannya, dia sudah menghilang, dan pintunya tertutup rapat diantara kami.[]

**o0o**

**~EVERLASTING~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" AP-PA?!"

Luna menjatuhkan brownies-nya, brownies dengan taburan _choco chips _yang menggiurkan di atasnya. Matanya yang diberi _eyeliner _tipis memelototiku sedemikian rupa sementara aku melempar pandangan ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapannya sambil merutuki kebodohanku.

" Kau mengundang mereka _berpesta _di rumahmu, _malam ini? Apa kau bercanda?!"_

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap dia mau berpartisipasi dalam rencana gila ini untuk sekali saja. Karena demi apapun, aku benar-benar butuh bantuannya. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini sendirian, yang itu justru membuatku semakin menyesali keputusan—dan kebodohan—ku karena dengan seenak jidatnya mengundang Empat Serangkai itu datang kesini. Malam ini. Pukul 8, yang omong-omong, tinggal 3 jam lagi dari sekarang.

Dia memutar matanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa beledu hitam di ruang santai rumahku. Bibirnya bergerak mengeluarkan gerutuan pelan sementara aku mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengamatinya, tidak terlalu kaget begitu mendapati bahwa setengah bagian dari dirinya, _jelas-jelas _senang dengan rencana ini. Mengingat bahwa sekarang aku tahu kalau Luna menyukai Kevin dan Edison, dua cowok sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" Kau tahu nggak?" Dia kembali menatapku, bibirnya mengerucut. " Kau anak paling _idiot _yang pernah kutemui. Luhan, serius nih. Masa' kau mengundang mereka begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak menyukai mereka."

Aku menghela napas, sudah menduga pasti akan seperti ini. Aku pun mengambil tempat di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan dan mengetukkan jariku ke tangannya, berpura-pura tertarik pada gelang tapal kudanya, padahal aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia melakukan ini hanya untuk mengulur waktu atau tidak. Dan aku terkejut begitu _tahu _bahwa kenyataannya, dia sama sekali tidak mengulur waktu.

" Yeah, ini memang sinting. Aku tahu." Aku mengedik. " Tapi mereka akan datang dalam waktu 3 jam lagi, dan kau bahkan tidak mau menolongku? Maksudku, ayolah… Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sangat menantikan hal ini, kan?"

Luna kembali memelototiku. Bibirnya terbuka, siap bicara. Tapi tertunda begitu ponselku berbunyi nyaring, menjerit-jerit minta diangkat.

" Pasti Kai," kata Luna dengan ketus. Ia menarik diri, meraih remote tivi, dan mulai menggonta-ganti chanel dengan _semangat. _Jarinya menekan-nekan tombol dengan sangat kuat, hingga membuatku khawatir jikalau tombolnya sampai melesak masuk ke dalam.

Aku menggeleng dan mendesah, beranjak dari sofa untuk mencari ruang privasi agar bisa berbicara dengan leluasa, walaupun aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu.

" _Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Semuanya! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

" Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku menggeleng seraya menggeser pintu kaca yang mengarah pada kolam renang di belakang rumah, mengamati airnya yang biru tenang dan berkilau hingga tampak seperti kaca.

" _Hel-lo? Anak baru itu? Luna memberi tahuku bahwa kau baru saja mengundang mereka ke pesta yang bahkan tidak pernah kau rencanakan, dan—"_

" Plis deh, jangan bertele-tele. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah tahu, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan argumenku agar Kai mau membantu.

" _Kau yang seharusnya tidak bertele-tele, ampun deh. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga mau-maunya mengundang mereka? Maksudku, astaga Luhan, ini sinting tahu nggak?" _Dia mendengus. " _Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka?"_

Aku memejamkan mata dan memijit keningku, lalu berkata, " Oke, oke, aku mengaku. Aku mengaku kalau aku ini sinting, bodoh, atau apalah. Tapi, bisakah kalian tidak memojokkanku seperti ini? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan apa yang _telah _kulakukan! Tapi apapun itu atau apapun sebabnya, yang kini kubutuhkan adalah bantuan kalian—" Aku menarik napas. " Kau harus datang kesini, serius. Setidaknya bantulah aku untuk mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan!"

" Okeh, okeh. Kau nggak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu."

Aku berbalik, melotot ketika melihat Kai yang berdiri di hadapanku sambil terbahak-bahak dengan tangan masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Langsung saja aku mematikan ponsel dan mengangkat kaki untuk menendangnya. Tapi dia berhasil menghindar dan terjatuh di lantai, wajahnya merah karena tertawa.

" Sialan!" makiku. " Itu tidak lucu, idiot!"

Kai tidak mengindahkanku. Dia masih saja tertawa histeris sambil memegangi perutnya. Jari telunjuknya menuding ke arahku dengan tidak sopannya.

" Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba Luna muncul sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata geli. " Pertunjukan yang sangat bagus, Lu. Aku begitu terhiburnya saat melihat dirimu yang memelas tadi."

" _Apa?!" _pekikku, mataku bergantian menatap mereka. " Jadi kalian mengerjaiku?!"

Kai dan Luna saling berpandangan. Dan tiba-tiba, tawa mereka meledak begitu saja. Dan aku hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya, terlebih sekarang mereka mulai berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa keras-keras.

" Oke, oke. Terserah deh!" kataku, kesal bukan main. Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil bersungut-sungut. Memaki-maki mereka dan diriku sendiri karena mau saja dibodohi oleh mereka. Seharusnya aku tahu jika aku sedang dibodohi. Tapi apa? Kekuatan psikisku pun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Ini membuktikan betapa amatirannya diriku.

" Luhan, kau mau kemana?!"

Aku tak menghiraukan suara di belakangku dan terus berjalan. Kini setelah aksi menyebalkan mereka, membuat mereka menjadi orang terakhir yang kuingin ajak bicara pada saat ini.

" Luhan, hei, tunggu! Serius nih." Kai tertawa, mempercepat langkahnya sampai menjajariku. " Dimana kebakarannya?"

Aku membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minum, mendorong pintu dan sudah nyaris menutupnya, sampai dia menghentikannya. Dan walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku bisa saja membanting pintunya, namun fakta bahwa Kai tidak akan segan-segan membalasku adalah satu-satunya hal yang menghentikanku. Karena meskipun dia bercanda, dia akan tetap meladeni orang lain yang mengajaknya 'bermain-main'.

" Kau pulang saja deh." Aku mendorong pintu kembali, tapi dia malah memperkuat cengkramannya. Dan saat kugabungkan raut geli di wajahnya dengan kekuatan mengejutkan dari jemarinya, aku pun mulai merasa agak takut.

" Ayolah, Lu. Kan cuma bercanda. Santailah sedikit!" Kai terbahak. " Aku tahu semua ini sinting—mengundang anak baru itu ke rumahmu? Yeah, menurutku sih, kau baru saja merencanakan rencana dadakan yang memang gila. Tapi masalahnya adalah, apa penyebabnya kau sampai mengadakan rencana dadakan ini?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, menghembuskan napas hangatnya yang membuatku mememejamkan mata dan membiarkan rona merah menjalari wajahku. Kurasakan jantungku berdegup tidak normal, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati bahwa kini Kai tengah menatapku intens dengan bibir yang sudah berjarak cukup dekat dari bibirku.

" Em, maaf ya, batasan!" kataku seraya mendorongnya menjauh, tak lupa memelototinya yang malah terkekeh kecil. " Dan kau tidak perlu tahu apa alasannya. Karena jika aku memberi tahunya, toh itu juga tidak penting."

" Itu jelas tidak benar, Lu. Karena kau adalah sahabatku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku tahu, bukankah begitu?" tanya Kai dengan suara menggoda, kembali mendekatkan diri padaku dan menghimpitku di depan pintu kulkas. Badannya sudah menempel di badanku, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus-elus kecil pinggangku dengan pola yang tidak beraturan. Aku memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir saat merasakan sentuhannya. Tapi energi Kai yang gelap dan samar-samar membuatku kembali membuka mata dan mendorongnya menjauh.

" Apaan sih, Kai?!" bentakku. " Ini tidak lucu, tahu nggak? Dasar mesum! Carilah perempuan yang bisa memuaskan, jangan aku! Aku masih normal! Dan omong-omong tentang itu, apakah kau sekarang sudah mengganti orientasi seksmu?!"

Kai terbahak-bahak dengan suara keras sampai-sampai suaranya menggema di dapurku yang luas. Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu dimana Luna sudah menanti sambil mengarahkan sebuah _handycam _yang menyala pada kami. Dan begitu pandangan kami bertemu, Luna mengedipkan matanya dan segera berlari sambil tertawa keras-keras.

" LUNA!" jeritku, kesal bukan main karena lagi-lagi, dikerjai oleh mereka.[]

**o0o**

**~EVERLASTING~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai dan Luna memang sangat jahil, tapi aku menyukai mereka.

Kai dan Luna sering berdebat, tapi aku tidak pernah marah akan hal itu.

Kai dan Luna selalu menunjukkan perilaku yang berbeda. Seperti Kai yang logis, dan Luna yang mudah merajuk.

Kai dan Luna sama-sama sok. Sok pintar, sok tahu, sok berani, dan sok-sok lainnya. Gaya mereka yang selangit itu selalu membuatku terhibur, walau terkadang kesal juga.

Seperti saat ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, namun rumahku masih saja dihuni oleh kami bertiga. Kami seolah-olah lupa dengan pesta yang kuadakan begitu Kai memutar sebuah film horor kacangan di ruang _home theater_. Sambil menikmati makan malam kami—pizza dan lasagna—sesekali kami menjerit keras begitu setan di film itu muncul. Suasana yang gelap dan suara menggelegar dari _sound system_ membuat kami semakin ketakutan. Dan konyolnya, kami membuat taruhan, yaitu siapa yang bertahan sampai akhir film, maka dia berhak ditraktir selama dua minggu berturut-turut.

Dan sejauh ini, belum ada yang menyerah karena keegoisan masing-masing. Meskipun aku _tahu _bahwa Kai yang sangat ketakutan, langsung menunduk seperti orang mengheningkan cipta begitu setan itu muncul. Sementara Luna menjerit-jerit dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah ketiakku. Aku sendiri memejamkan mata erat sambil menahan napas, berharap film ini segera berakhir.

Sampai akhirnya film itu berakhir dan lampu dinyalakan, kami semua sudah bermandikan keringat dengan wajah pucat.

" Wow!" decak Kai kagum, tersenyum lebar. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia tadi ketakutan juga. " Film yang keren, bukan?!"

Aku dan Luna tidak menyahut. Kami sibuk mengatur napas dan menenangkan diri. Dan Kai sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melihat jam.

" Kurasa kita menyetel dengan volume terlalu keras," gumamnya.

Aku pun ikut melihat jam, dan melotot begitu melihat jarum jam sudah berada di angka 9. Empat Serangkai itu belum datang juga?!

" Jangan bilang saat kita menonton, mereka pulang karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu?" ucap Luna cemas.

Aku hendak bicara saat tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi.

" Hei, kalian. Sssstt! Apa itu bunyi teleponku?" Aku meraba-raba saku celanaku, mencari-cari keberadaan ponselku.

" Yah, mengingat kau satu-satunya orang disini dengan nada dering Miley Cyrus…." Kai mengedikkan bahu, mengambil sisa pizza dan memakannya.

Setelah kutemukan ponselku, jantungku berdegup cepat begitu melihat nomor yang tidak kukenal, namun kekuatan psikisku memberitahu bahwa ini adalah nomor salah satu diantara _mereka._

" _Apa sudah terlambat?"_

Aku memicing menatap angka di jam dinding, membenarkan dugaan_nya, _tapi menjawab, " Nggak, nggak apa-apa."

" _Kami sangat ingin datang, tapi maaf tidak bisa. Ada suatu urusan yang harus kami selesaikan."_

" Oh!" ujarku spontan, langsung menyesalinya begitu menyadari suaraku terlampau girang. " Maksudku, apa kalian yakin?"

" _Yeah, tentu saja. Sampai ketemu dihari Senin," _ujar_nya, _sebelum memutuskan sambungan dan meninggalkanku bersama kedua sahabatku yang telah menunggu. Kai tampak penasaran, sedangkan Luna melipat kedua tangannya, matanya terpicing, kejengkelannya terlihat jelas pada seringai khasnya. " Sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan karena keliatannya itu tidak baik," katanya.

" Mereka membatalkan karena ada suatu urusan." Aku mengedikkan bahu, membereskan sisa-sisa makan kami dan melangkah keluar diikuti mereka.

" Apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka membatalkannya'?" Dia memelototiku.

" Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Seringainya makin dalam.

" Serius. Bukan aku yang menyebabkan ini semua." Tapi saat kurasakan Luna masih memelototiku, aku melanjutkan, " Apa sih?!"

" Tidak apa-apa." Dia mendesah keras. Dan meskipun aku _tahu _apa yang dipikirkannya, aku malah melempar kardus pizza ke tong sampah dan meletakkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati pada mereka, karena itulah aku berkata, " Oke, aku minta maaf karena mengacaukan malam kalian. Serius." Aku mengangguk. " Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktir kalian selama sebulan penuh dan mengajak kalian berlibur. Bagaimana?'

Kai dan Luna saling pandang, kemudian menyeringai lebar.

" Serius? Kau yakin?" tanya Kai. " Karena kau tahu kalau kami adalah tipe orang yang _agak _boros."

" Yeah. Dan asal kau tahu, kau tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menarik kata-katamu." Luna dan Kai tertawa, kemudian saling ber-_high five _ria.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mendesah. " Aku janji. Sumpah pramuka! Dan kalian boleh datang di pesta Thanks Giving di rumahku. Terserah kalian mau mengajak siapa, asal jangan gembong mafia atau penjahat!"

Mereka tertawa senang dan langsung memelukku erat, mengalirkan energi yang dahsyat hingga membuatku memekik kaget. Dan mereka mengira bahwa aku kesakitan karena pelukan mereka, padahal bukan itu alasannya.

Aku mengantar mereka hingga pintu gerbang, menyaksikan ketika Kai menghidupkan mesin motor sportnya sedangkan Luna duduk di jok belakang dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Kai. Mereka melambai padaku, memberikan kecup jauh yang menjijikan, sebelum akhirnya melaju dengan ngebut meninggalkan halaman rumahku.

Sungguh, aku bersyukur dengan kehadiran mereka. Setidaknya, mereka mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju _istana_ keluargaku. Tapi langkahku langsung terhenti begitu melihat gerakan di sudut mata—sekelebat warna di semak-semak, siluet sesosok tubuh di antara pepohonan—tapi ketika aku menoleh, tidak ada apapun disana. Kekuatan psikisku secara alami mulai mendeteksi energi disekitarku, tetapi aku tidak merasakan energi manusia atau makhluk lainnya, selain tentu saja, energi hantu yang tak bisa kulihat.

Mengedik tak peduli, aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Langsung berniat untuk tidur karena kantuk yang kurasakan.[]

**o0o**

**~EVERLASTING~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pasti tertidur begitu lelapnya karena saat kudengar seseorang berjalan di kamarku, kepalaku terasa pening dan berkabut hingga aku enggan membuka mata.

" Mom?" gumamku. " Apa itu kau?" Tapi ketika dia tidak menjawab, aku tahu dia sedang berusaha mengejutkanku seperti biasa. Dan karena aku terlalu letih, aku mengambil bantalku yang lain dan membenamkannya ke atas kepalaku.

Tapi ketika aku mendengar suaranya lagi, aku berkata, " Mom, aku tahu bahwa kau sangat merindukanku karena aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin diganggu sekarang pada—" Aku mengangkat bantal dan membuka satu mata untuk mengintip bekerku. " Pada pukul 3.45 dini hari. Kita bisa saling melepas rindu nanti pagi, oke? Aku janji akan bangun lebih awal, sumpah pramuka."

Sayangnya, setelah aku mengatakan itu semua, aku sudah terjaga penuh. Maka kulempar bantal ke samping dan kupelototi bayang-bayangnya yang bersandar di kursi meja belajarku, bertanya-tanua apa yang mungkin begitu pentingnya hingga tak bisa ditunda sampai nanti pagi.

" Mom, plis. Aku sangat lelah sekali. Bisakah kita bicarakan besok?"

" Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya, sambil menjauhkan diri dari meja.

" Tentu saja aku bisa lihat—" Lalu perkataanku terhenti begitu kusadari itu bukan suara ibuku.

.

.

.

Itu suara Sehun.[]

**To **Be **Cont**inue

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo semua! Bertemu lagi denganku setelah cukup lama nggak update. **_**Mianhae**_** untuk itu. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini kupanjangin.**

**Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih untuk para readers yang keren-keren dan hebat abizzz… (^_^d). Karena sudah baca fanfic ini maupun ff-ku yang lain. Bahkan mengomentarinya, memfavoritkannya atau mem-follownya. Sungguh, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk itu. #deep bow!**

**Nah, sekarang waktunya aku membalas review kalian. Maaf nggak bisa balas di PM, jadi kubalas disini saja yah…**

**Balasan Riview**

_**HyunRa **_: Bisa jadi Empat Serangkai sama seperti Luhan. Penjelasannya ada di chapter ini, kan? (^_^) Dan untuk soal apakah Empat Serangkai mempunyai power yang sama dengan Luhan, kita liat aja nanti ;)

_**GreifannyGS **_: Ups, maaf eonni kalo kebanyakan narasi #deep bow! Apakah chapter ini masih kepadatan juga? Waduh, aku sudah menguranginya kok. Maaf kalau masih kepanjangan/terlalu padat #deep bow again! Dan salahin Luhan karena bawel banget ampe nyuruh saya untuk manjangin narasi sebagai ungkapan perasaannya atas hilangnya Sehun #mendelikKeLuhan #dilemparKePanci (^_^V).

Terima kasih atas dukungannya eonni… #and deep bow again!

_**Niraa **_: Makasih udah dibilang seru~~~ #nyengirBahagia. Siapa Empat Serangkai itu masih misteri dan apakah mereka berhubungan dengan Sehun juga masih misteri. Nah, Sehun udah muncul tuh, walau cuma suaranya doang :D. Itu pun kalo Luhan bener-bener nggak lagi ngigo alias mimpi (^_^V).

_**Fujoshi203 **_: Iya, ini bukan di Korea. Soalnya menurutku aneh aja kalo settingnya di Korea. Aku pengen berbahasa yang santai, komunikatif, dan nonbaku seperti ini. Kalo di Korea sulit, soalnya budayanya terlalu sopan (?) dan susah buat ceplas-ceplos. Makanya kubuat setting di Florida…

Nah, Sehun udah muncul walau cuma suaranya doang XD. Eh, ini kata Luhan yah, bukan kataku… Dan iya, ceritanya Jesicca bawa antek-anteknya. Tujuannya belom jelas kenapa dia bawa antek-anteknya ke sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Sehun kabur lagi? Wkwkwkwk…. Mungkin eomma-mu nggak setuju karena Sehun belom punya jaminan untuk nikahin kamu, alias, mas kawin. Hahahaha! :D

_**pikusparkyu **_: ini sudah dilanjut, dan makasih udah dibilang keren dan suka sama FF ini~~~#nyengirBahagia. Ehehehe… Maaf update lama, tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini udah kupanjangin.

Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH. #deep bow!

_**Gyurievil **_**: **Maaf membuat menunggu lama… Dan alhamdulilah, Luhan ketemuan sama orang yang (mungkin) punya kelebihan kayak dia. Dan kabar tentang Sehun, alhamdulilah tuh, Luhan baru aja ngedenger suaranya dia. Semoga bukan mimpi deh…

_**ririezclarista **_**: **Aduh, pujiannya bikin hatiku berbunga-bunga #lebay. Eh, tapi serius. Makasih yaaa…#nyengirBahagiaLagi.

Nggak apa-apa kok baru review sekarang. Aku nggak marah, suer deh (^_^V).

Dan sebenernya alasanku mem-pairing EXO dengan GB lain di SM karena yah, aku tahunya cuma artis-artis SM doang. Ada sih artis lain, tapi nggak terlalu kenal sama mereka. Yaelah, kayak aku kenal aja sama anak-anak SM…XD

Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Terima kasih dukungannya. Pokoknya, MAKASIH BANYAK…#deep bow!

_**hanazawah rui: **_Makasih ya udah review lagiii~~~ Gak pa-pa lagi ngasih saran bahkan kritik sekalipun. Itu boleh-boleh aja, nggak ada yang ngelarang (~_~).

**Sekian balasan reviewnya. Dan sekali lagi, BIG THANKS TO ALL READERS, REVIEWERS, AND OTHER karena sudah membaca, mengapresiasi, sampai memfollow/memfavoritkan FF ini. Kalian HEBAT! (b^_^d)**

**Review lagi mau ya? Mau ya? Mau ya? Mau dong****(^_^d).**

**Review sebanyak-banyaaaakkkknyaaaaa, yahh?**

**Oke. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan buang sampah sembarangan, ya! Semoga sehat & sukses selalu…**


	5. Chapter 5

**o0o**

**naunau01 presented**

**Fantasy, romance, and friendship fanfiction**

**Just for 14+**

**Hunhan, Kris, Tao, Kai, Luna, Jesicca, Krystal, and other is here!**

**OOC, Typo(s), NOT REAL, BL, and as a human saya tidak luput dari kesalahan**

**~INSPIRATED FROM EVERMORE BY ALYSON NOEL~**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICT, CLOSE THE TAB, WILL YOU?**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everlasting

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everlasting**

**Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan paginya di perjalanan menuju rumah Luna, aku mengemudi sambil melamun, memikirkan kejadian di dini hari tadi yang membuatku kembali memikirkan semuanya.

Aku yakin aku sedang bermimpi. Suara di kamarku bukan suara hantu atau kedua orang tuaku. Suara di kamarku _**jelas**_ suara Sehun.

Dan karena aku tidak merasakan energi apapun ketika aku mendengar (maupun melihat siluetnya), aku _benar-benar _yakin kalau aku sedang bermimpi.

Anehnya, firasatku mengatakan bahwa tadi Sehun ada di sana, di dekatku, memerhatikanku saat aku terlelap. Terlebih suaranya. Suaranya bukanlah dengungan sebagaimana ketika kita sedang bermimpi. Ini _**jelas **_suara orang yang _benar-benar _sedang berbicara padamu.

Suara itu benar-benar kurindukan. Aku selalu membayangkan sosok Sehun ketika ia sudah dewasa. Kakakku itu pastilah sangat tampan dan menawan, dengan rambut coklat kehitaman sepanjang tengkuk dan ditata acak-acakkan, mata oval yang begitu dalam, gelap, dan dingin, yang dirangkai bulu mata yang lentik serta dinaungi sepasang alis tebal yang menukik tajam. Dan bibirnya! Bibirnya tipis dengan bentuk yang menggoda, tak lupa dengan tulang hidungnya yang tinggi hingga terlihat mancung sempurna. Dan tubuh yang menyangga semua itu tinggi, jenjang, tegap, dan terselubungi oleh pakaian serba hitamnya.

Aku mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala. Jantungku berdegup cepat saat membayangkan sosok Sehun sekarang, dan itu membuat pipiku memanas hingga ribuan derajat celcius. Aku tahu ini aneh. Adik yang menyukai kakak kandungnya sendiri? Pastilah aku sakit. Tetapi pesona dan daya tarik kakakku memang sulit untuk dilewatkan dan sangat sulit untuk tidak melotot ketika melihatnya. Mungkin hanya Sehun yang dapat menandingi pesona dan daya tarik dari seorang Kai, Kevin, ataupun Edison. Berani bertaruh, jika keempat orang itu bergabung, maka tidak ada pria lain yang akan dilirik selain mereka.

Begitu aku tiba di kediaman Luna, dia sudah menunggu di luar, kedua tangannya diletakkan di masing-masing pinggang sementara matanya memicing ke arahku.

" Berita buruk." Dia menduduki jok depan dan menatapku lekat. " Orang tuamu baru saja menghubungiku tadi pagi. Mereka bilang mereka akan pulang terlambat di hari Thanks Giving nanti."

Hatiku mencelos setelah mendengarnya. Kuteguk liurku dengan susah payah dan berusaha untuk tidak gemetar saat memundurkan mobilku. " Kenapa mereka menghubungimu?"

Luna menatapku dan menggelengkan kepala. " Ponselmu tidak aktif dan tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan telepon. Mereka sudah meninggalkan beberapa pesan di kotak suara, dan karena kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu mengacuhkan pesan-pesan itu, kurasa itulah alasannya mereka menghubungiku."

Aku mengatupkan bibir erat dan memandang lurus ke depan. Kau tahu, walau aku sudah sering mendengar berita semacam ini, tidak berarti aku terbiasa dan tidak merasakan kesedihan. Mungkin kata 'terlambat' masih lebih baik daripada 'sama sekali tidak datang'. Tetapi kata 'tepat waktu' akan jauuhh…lebih baik daripada 'terlambat'.

Jadi, mengapa tidak memilih yang jauh lebih baik?

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh sekilas untuk tersenyum, sebelum mengedik dan berkata, " Kau tahu jawabanku."

" Lu—"

" Dengar." Aku melaju menembus persimpangan, perlahan mempercepat laju. " Kita sudah membahas tentang ini ratusan kali. Jika mereka ingin pulang terlambat atau tidak pulang sama sekali, itu nggak masalah, serius." Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. " Toh aku tahu _mengapa_-nya. Kurasa kau juga tahu _mengapa_-nya."

" Ini sama sekali bukan tentang _mengapa_-nya." Dia memberengut. " Ayolah, Lu… Aku mengenalmu sudah cukup lama. Dan kau masih berusaha untuk menutupi semuanya, setelah yang kita lalui bersama?!" Nada suaranya yang meninggi di akhir membuatku meringis. Hanya karena dia benar bukan berarti dia harus mengucapkannya keras-keras.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Biar urusan ini aku yang urus, oke? Kau diam dan duduk manislah sembari menunggu kabar dariku. Nah, puas?" Aku melotot. " Serius, Lun. Aku nggak apa-apa. Selama ada kalian kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ia menyeringai. " _Kau rasa_?"

" Em, yeah. Ada kalian sudah lebih dari cukup," gumamku, berbohong seperti penipu amatir dengan wajah merah padam, tangan gemetar, pandangan mata tak fokus, dan berharap dia tak memperhatikannya. Karena sejujurnya, _hanya mereka _tidak membuatku merasa cukup.

" Kau payah dalam urusan berbohong, Lu," katanya, menarik ke bawah klep pelindung sinar matahari yang memiliki cermin dan memeriksa wajahnya. " Kau pembohong besar. Tidak ada anak yang akan merasa cukup jika hari-hari kekeluargaan seperti Thanks Giving tidak dirayakan bersama."

Aku memandanginya dan terkekeh pelan. " Yah, setidaknya kau masih punya ayah ibumu dan Henry."

" Henry?!" Dia menjengit. " Jangan kau ungkit tentang Henry! Jangan sebut-sebut dia!"

Aku terbahak hingga bahuku terguncang-guncang dan mataku mengeluarkan air mata. Dan Luna hanya memberengut sambil menggerutu tak jelas, tetapi aku _tahu _bahwa dia sedang menyumpahiku habis-habisan.

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang lucu (dan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan yang dibuat Luna serta dialamatkan untukku), aku pun berhenti tertawa dan mengusap pipiku untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata, kemudian kembali fokus mengemudi. Menurutku Luna jauh lebih beruntung. Ada orang tua yang menyayanginya dan peduli dua puluh empat jam non-stop, serta gebetan yang menurut _penglihatan_ku menyukai Luna juga. Sungguh, kurang apa lagi?

Tapi saat aku baru berpikir begitu, aku berbelok di persimpangan dan melihat diri_nya_ menyebrang di penyebrangan. Tampak begitu begitu bergaya, begitu seksi, begitu tampannya—hingga terlihat seperti ilusi.

Sontak aku menginjak rem, mobilku melesat ke depan kemudian memantul kembali, menyebabkan mobil di belakangku juga menginjak rem mendadak. Jantungku berpacu, mataku membelalak sempurna, tanganku gemetar hebat, saat kupandangi pria sangat tampan yang selamanya menjadi saudara kandungku sendiri yang tengah hilang, berdiri di depan mobilku. Tatapan kami bertemu, dan semuanya seolah berhenti begitu saja.

Seolah-olah di dunia ini hanya ada kami.

.

.

.

Aku, dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa-ap—?!" pekik Luna, terperangah melihat Sehun sementara sebarisan mobil di belakang kami sudah membunyikan klaksonnya, sebelum akhirnya menyalip mobilku dan pengemudinya langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. " Kau nyaris menabrak orang! Kau nyaris membunuh orang! Oh, ya ampun, Luhan, cepat turun!"

Dan karena aku masih begitu terkejut dan tidak percayanya, aku sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Luna. Aku malah diam memperhatikan Luna menghampiri Sehun dan berbicara padanya, sementara aku sibuk mengirimi Sehun dengan jutaan pesan yang hanya kuucapkan di dalam hati. Berton-ton pesan rindu yang kukirim padanya. Tapi, saat Luna berbalik dan menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun sehingga aku bisa melihat kembali sosoknya dengan jelas, aku begitu terkejutnya hingga tersedak dengan napasku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu bukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Itu orang asing.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tok, tok, tok!**_

Dengan gugup aku menoleh dan menurunkan kaca jendela, menatap Luna yang terlihat sangat kesal.

" Cepat turun! Kau nyaris menabrak orang, bodoh! Setidaknya minta maaf padanya!"

Aku kembali menatap ke depan, memperhatikan sosok pria yang tersenyum lembut padaku. Sosok pria yang kukira Sehun.

Tapi aku _**yakin **_tadi itu memang Sehun.

.

Entah bagaimana pria itu adalah Sehun.

.

Dan seharusnya itu memang Sehun.

.

" Hei, Luhan! Ampun deh!" Luna membuka pintu mobil dan menarikku turun, tidak peduli bahwa kini kami tengah berdiri di tengah jalan sementara kendaraan lain berseliweran sambil membunyikan klakson keras-keras. Tidak peduli kalau kami bisa saja tersambar mobil sewaktu-waktu, tapi justru aku yang _nyaris _menyambar pria ini sesaat lalu.

Luna mencubit lengan atasku begitu kami tiba di depan pria ini. Dan dengan kikuk, aku berusaha meminta maaf.

" Bisakah kita menepi dulu sebentar?" kata pria itu sambil memandangi Luna dan aku. " Jika kalian ingat, kita sedang berdiri di tengah jalan."

Aku mengangguk gugup. Dan setelah memakirkan mobil di tepi jalan, aku kembali terfokus pada pria ini. Menyadari pakaian santai Floridanya sangat trendi, menyadari wajahnya yang tampan dengan senyum manis nan lembut, menyadari bahwa ternyata pria ini lebih pendek beberapa senti dariku, dan menyadari energinya yang lembut dan menenangkan—penuh dengan ketinggian spiritual, kearifan, dan intuisi—namun aku tidak bisa _menerawangnya._ Menyadari bahwa tadi aku mengira bahwa pria ini adalah Sehun!

Hel-_loooo…_ Bahkan mendekatipun enggak.

Dia menatapku, mata hitamnya bertemu mataku saat dia berkata, " Maaf karena aku nyaris membuat kalian celaka. Aku tidak melihat lampu penyebrangannya." Dia mengangguk pada Luna sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

" Seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf." Luna tertawa canggung. " Sungguh, ini kesalahan kami."

Dia menyikutku, dan saat aku menoleh, tatapannya berkata _katakan-sesuatu-sekarang-juga!_

" Itu benar. Aku betul-betul minta maaf," kataku sambil menatap pria ini, berpikir, mungkin ada gerenyet aneh pada urat sarafnya yang membuat matanya bergerak-gerak seperti sedang memindai sesuatu dariku.

" Saya Suho. Dan kalian?"

" Luhan, dan ini Luna," jelasku, bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa mengira pria ini adalah Sehun, padahal dari energinya pun sudah memberi tahu bahwa ini _**sama sekali bukan **_Sehun. Sepertinya efek mimpi dini hari tadi masih terbawa olehku hingga membuatku berhalusinasi parah.

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menyibak rambut kecoklatannya dari wajahnya, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Kini aku tahu bahwa dia memang memperhatikanku sedari tadi, dan tatapannya mulai membuatku tidak nyaman.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Begitu aku menatapnya dengan sejuta kebingungan, dia hanya berkata, " Kakakmu menyampaikan salam rindu padamu." []

**o0o**

**~EVERLASTING~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hei." Jesicca tersenyum sambil menduduki bangku kosong disebelahku, dan saat teman sebangkuku mengetahui hal itu, dia hanya mendesah dan memutar bola mata malas, mengacuhkan senyum permintaan maaf dariku.

Aku mengangguk, berharap terlihat santai, netral, dan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Karena sejujurnya perutku melilit dan mengejan tidak karuan akibat keberadaannya yang terlalu dekat denganku. Fakta bahwa sekarang kami juga sekelas di kelas Sejarah membuatku bergeser ke ujung kursi, mataku tertuju pada pintu, merencanakan pelarianku.

Dia terkekeh pelan, tapi karena aku tidak mau melihat dirinya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti dari tawanya itu. Yang kutahu hanyalah energinya yang bersinar dan bersemangat menggapai-gapai ke arahku seperti ingin memakanku. Dan itu mulai membuatku takut.

" Apakah akhir pekanmu menyenangkan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, tahu pertanyaannya akan berlanjut menuju pertanyaan lain yang sama sekali tidak ingin kujawab, sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisku dengan benang kusut. Dan saat aku menoleh pada Jesicca, aku kaget melihat penampilannya yang sekarang—matanya yang berwarna pusaran brilian emas, topaz, dan perunggu, pensil matanya yang lembut dan lebih keren, bibirnya yang dipulas warna merah cerah, kulitnya yang bercahaya dan jernih tanpa noda, sementara rambut pirang platinanya tampak begitu berkilau dan mengkilap. Dan saat mataku menyusuri pakaiannya, aku juga menyadari bahwa _simple fashion_-nya kini sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang ketat, dari bahan sutra dan bergaya lama. Trendi dan elegan.

Namun, dari semua penampilan itu, aku hanya terfokus pada matanya.

.

Warna matanya yang tidak seperti orang awam pada umumnya.

.

Warna matanya yang pasti bukanlah sebuah lensa kontak.

.

" Kau—" Aku kembali memperhatikannya dengan lebih seksama, menyipitkan mata saat diriku menangkap sinyal _ADA-YANG-TIDAK-BERES-DISINI!_

Jesicca memiringkan kepala, tersenyum menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa yang terjadi?"

" Hanya mengganti gaya lama." Dia mengedik santai, masih tetap tersenyum. " Jangan dipedulikan. Aku memang cepat bosan."

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia berkata 'jangan dipedulikan' dengan begitu mudahnya? Maksudku, ini bahkan tidak bisa dilewatkan untuk apapun! Bukan berarti aku tertarik, _well, _mungkin sedikit. Dan satu-satunya yang membuatku tertarik adalah warna matanya, karena seingatku, terakhir kali aku menatap matanya—dan melihat warna irisnya—adalah biru gelap keperakan. Sama sekali tidak seperti ini!

" Jadi, bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" tanyanya lagi, tetap ngotot dengan pertanyaannya.

" Yah, tidak begitu menarik," jawabku, enggan membahasnya lebih lanjut karena itu akan mengingatkanku pada mimpi anehku, dan akan terus berlanjut hingga kejadian di perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi pagi—saat seorang pria yang kukira adalah Sehun memberikanku sebuah kelopak bunga mawar putih dan berkata bahwa itu dari Sehun. Karena sejujurnya aku masih memikirkan semua itu sebelum Jesicca datang dan _mengacaukanku._

" Maaf soal pesta itu." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan anak anjing sedihnya. " Karena ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus, kami—"

" Maksudmu penampilanmu?" Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat, menyadari seharusnya aku tak memancing amarahnya, tapi tadi itu memang tidak disengaja.

Dia mencibir dan mengangkat tangannya, memeriksa kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang termanikur sempurna. " Sama sekali tidak," gumamnya. " Ada kecelakaan kecil di rumah. Tangan Edison terkena api saat ia sedang berusaha menyalakan lampion. Jadi kami membuangnya," ujar Jesicca, pandangannya masih terpaku pada kuku-kuku jarinya. Kemudian menoleh padaku dan saat melihat ekspresiku, Jesicca menambahkan, " Lampionnya maksudku, bukan tangannya."

" Dan apakah kalian tinggal serumah, maksudku—?"

" Kami sudah hidup sendiri," potongnya.

" Serius?" tanyaku, meskipun aku tidak menyukainya dan sudah berkomitmen kuat untuk menjaga pembicaraan kami seminimal mungkin, namun aku begitu tertariknya dengan hal ini. Sesuatu dalam diriku mendorongku untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang mereka, karena hanya dengan membaca pikiran saja tidak membuatku merasa cukup.

" Serius." Dia mengangguk. " Dan soal apakah kami tinggal serumah, itu tidak benar. Kami hanya bertetangga."

" Apakah Kevin dan Edison—?"

Jesicca menggeleng lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. " Sama sekali enggak. Mereka tidak ada hubungan darah apapun." Kemudian aku memandangi saat Jesicca menatap lekat-lekat serbuk-serbuk kayu yang tercecer di meja, sambil tersenyum saat serbuk-serbuk itu menyatu dan perlahan membentuk serangkaian kata berbahasa latin yang tak kumengerti sebelum dia meniupnya jauh-jauh. " Jadi, dimana keluargamu?" tanyanya.

" Apa?" Aku memicingkan mata, perhatianku teralihkan oleh serbuk-serbuk kayu yang kini melayang diantara kami.

" Dimana keluargamu tinggal?" ulangnya.

Aku memejamkan mata saat dia bicara—kembali memutar memoriku ke belakang, dimana yang kurasakan hanya kebahagian semu yang tak bisa dilupakan. Aku, kedua orang tuaku, dan Sehun.

Khususnya Sehun.

Lalu, aku membuka mata kembali dan menatap tajam matanya. " Mereka sudah tidak ada," kataku, tepat saat guru Sejarahku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.[]

**o0o**

**~EVERLASTING~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat tiba waktunya makan siang, aku mendapati diriku adalah orang kedua yang datang, karena disana sudah menunggu Kai dan Luna—yang selalu bersama karena mereka memang sahabat dekat sejak kecil.

" Jadi, siapa itu tadi?" tanya Kai, mencelupkan keripik tortilanya ke dalam cawan sambal saat aku duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan tas ransel di bawah meja.

" _Siapa _apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

" Orang yang nyaris kau tabrak tadi pagi."

Aku beralih pada Luna dan melemparinya tatapan tajam—tatapan yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai : _apa yang kau ocehkan padanya?_

Dan Luna hanya mengedik santai sambil membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah melihat tatapan kami, Kai menatapku, kemudian menggeleng dan mendesah. " Luna bilang nama pria itu Suho, betul?"

Aku meraih piring yang disodorkan Kai padaku dan mengambil sebuah garpu plastik.

" Masa Kai bilang Suho itu seorang peramal."

Gerakan tanganku terhenti, dan mataku menatap Luna terkejut setelah mendengar perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Suho _apa_?"

" Peramal." Dia mengangguk. " Salah satu peramal terbaik di Florida. Yeah, kalo tahu begitu sih, seharusnya tadi aku minta diramal saja olehnya." Luna tertawa, sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Aku terdiam, membeku ditempat sambil memandangi makan siangku. Ingatanku kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, kemudian berusaha mengkait-kaitkannya dengan informasi yang baru saja kudapat.

Suho sang peramal. Sepertinya memang benar, mengingat energinya yang penuh ketinggian spiritual, kearifan, dan intuisi. Dan aku tidak lupa dengan fakta bahwa dirinya—pikirannya—tidak dapat diterawang, namun sepertinya dia dapat _menerawang _diriku.

Dan dia juga _melihat _Sehun.

Maksudku, dia memberikanku sebuah kelopak bunga mawar putih dan berkata bahwa itu dari Sehun, bahwa Sehun merindukanku. Itu berarti, dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dan ia juga melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat.

Jika begitu teorinya, bahwa dia bisa _melihat _Sehun dan berkomunikasi (entah bagaimana caranya) dengannya, berarti suara Sehun yang kudengar dini hari tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Itu nyata.

Senyata dan sejelas suaranya yang kudengar.

Dan mungkin, aku memang _melihat _Sehun disana, saat aku nyaris menabrak peramal itu karena mengira bahwa itu Sehun.

Astaga. Walau ini hanya dugaan, hanya opini, hanya teori semu yang kupikirkan, entah bagaimana aku merasa bahwa ini benar, ini tidak salah. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kemana semua ini mengarah. Dan aku juga bingung. Kok bisa sih peramal itu _melihat _Sehun yang notabennya adalah saudaraku yang tengah hilang? Kok bisa dia _melihat, berkomunikasi, _dan _merasakan _kehadirannya sedangkan aku—yang bukan orang asing bagi Sehun—tidak bisa mengalami seperti yang Suho alami? _Merasakan _sebuah energi bukanlah pekerjaan sulit bagiku meskipun aku masih amatiran. Jadi, kok dia bisa tapi aku tidak bisa?

Dimana yang salah?

Dimana yang aneh?

Hantu saja bisa dirasakan energinya. Tapi yang ini tidak bisa. Namun, Suho kok bisa?

Apa aku terlalu bodoh, terlalu awam, terlalu amatir, dan terlalu lama tidak mengasah _bakat_ku sehingga hal ini bisa terjadi?

Dan aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi setelah pertanyaan terakhir itu, yakin bahwa ini semua kembali padaku. Kembali pada fakta akan kebodohan dan keamatiran kemampuanku yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak diasah dan dibiarkan 'berkarat'.

Tapi lagi-lagi, aku masih bertanya-tanya. Benarkah itu Sehun? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan peramal itu? Karena jujur, aku sangatttt…mengharapkan semua ini bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Sehun dan aku tidak mau menyimpan terlalu banyak harapan pada informasi dan teori ini. Sebab aku sadar, bahwa apapun yang masih dalam dugaan, peluang untuk menjadi kenyataan atau tidak tak ada satupun orang yang tahu.

_Well, _kecuali jika ada orang yang _tahu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian terlambat sepuluh menit."

Empat Serangkai yang baru tiba hanya memandangi kami sambil tersenyum. Mereka mengambil tempat disebrang kami, namun Kevin duduk di sampingku karena bangku di hadapan kami hanya muat untuk empat orang.

Aku berpura-pura sibuk dengan makan siangku, berharap dengan ini aku dapat mengacuhkan energi mereka yang nyentrik hingga membuat perutku mual.

" Menghindari karbohidrat?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari hadapanku mengintrupsi. Aku pun mendongak, tersenyum kecil pada Edison yang baru saja melihatku menanggalkan kulit _taco _dan hanya memakan isinya.

" Aku hanya tidak suka kulitnya."

" Dan ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Luna menunjuk tangan kanan Edison yang bersarung.

Edison mengangkat tangannya, membolak-baliknya dan mengedik santai. " Kecelakaan kecil. Sedikit luka bakar bukan masalah besar." Dia tergelak.

Kai menggeleng, melemparkan tatapan penuh selidik kepada Empat Serangkai seraya berkata, " Dan apakah kalian merencanakan itu semua? Kalian tahu, warna mata kalian sama persis."

Aku dan Luna melongo, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kai dan langsung mengamati Empat Serangkai yang tampak acuh tak acuh. Mungkin Luna lebih terkejut karena menyadari bahwa mereka mengubah gaya penampilan mereka. Tapi aku sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan Luna, hanya saja fokusku hanya pada warna mata mereka. Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilan baru mereka yang terkesan sangat trendi, elegan, dan mempesona hingga membuat mereka berada di posisi puncak penilaian kesempurnaan fisik. Aku hanya peduli dengan warna mata mereka yang sama persis—perpaduan dari warna emas, topaz, dan perunggu—mengetahui bahwa tidak ada satupun lensa di dunia ini yang memadukan warna seindah—dan sengejreng—itu.

" Kalian memasang lensa kontak?" tanya Luna, melemparkan visualnya pada Empat Serangkai dengan harapan ada yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya, siapapun itu.

Bella tersenyum manis. " Bisa dibilang begitu."

" Memangnya ada apa warna lensa kontak seperti itu?" Kini giliran Kai yang bertanya.

Bella tertawa. " Tentu saja ada kalau kalian _percaya_."

Luna dan Kai melongo, membuat Bella tertawa lebih keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG—!**_

Aku meneguk minumkanku dengan terburu-buru, langsung mengambil ranselku dan melompat berdiri dari kursi, membuat enam pasang mata menatapku heran.

" Aku terburu-buru," jelasku. " Kelas Matematika yang ku ikuti akan dimulai. Dan hari ini ada ujian."

" Oh ya ampun," Kai mendecak. " Terakhir aku ikutan ujian itu nilaiku ancur banget."

" Yep. Aku juga." Luna terpingkal, kemudian menatapku. " Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir, Lu. Kau jenius, jadi yah—" Luna mengedik dan tersenyum. " _Good luck_."

Aku membalas senyumannya, melambai pada mereka dan segera berlari meninggalkan kantin. Tidak mengetahui bahwa setelah aku keluar dari kantin, Edison juga ikut berdiri, hendak pergi menghadiri kelas berikutnya.

" Bukankah kau sekelas dengan Luhan sekarang?" tanya Kevin.

Edison mengangguk, senyumannya merekah lebar selagi ia berkata, " Betul banget. Dan karena hari ini ada ujian, bisakah aku pergi duluan dengan alasan yang sama dengan Luhan?"

Mereka semua tertawa.

" Yeah, tentu saja. Semoga lulus."

" _Thanks." _Cengiran Edison bertambah lebar, lalu ia berbalik pergi setelah sebelumnya melambai pada mereka.

Sedangkan aku terus berlari menyusuri lorong, menyebrangi pekarangan sekolah, dan melewati kantor. Sesekali aku menabrak seseorang, membuatku menjengit begitu energi mereka teresap oleh diriku dan ikut mempengaruhiku. Aku tidak sempat meminta maaf dan malah terus berlari, meninggalkan orang yang kutabrak dengan makian yang ia lontarkan untukku. Pandanganku mulai tidak fokus dan semuanya seperti berputar-putar selagi ribuan _suara _dan energi mengepungku, dan untungnya aku berhasil bertahan hingga tiba di depan kelas.

Aku meluangkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berkonsentrasi dan bersabar menunggu _tamparan _energi serta dentuman akibat _suara-suara _di kepalaku menghilang seutuhnya.

Dan begitu aku membuka pintu kelas dan mengedarkan padangan, aku begitu terkejutnya melihat Edison telah ada disana, duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah bangkuku, dengan senyum ramahnya yang mempesona, sementara aku sibuk mencerna mengapa dia bisa berada disana, padahal saat aku pergi dia masih berada di kantin dengan yang lainnya? []

**o0o**

**~EVERLASTING~**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tiba di rumah tepat pukul 2 siang setelah mengantar Luna ke rumahnya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena aku begitu lelahnya hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejadian 'aneh' yang terjadi belakangan, dan jika ditelusuri lebih dalam, semua kejadian 'aneh' itu ada semenjak Jesicca membawa antek-anteknya ke sekolah.

Serius. Kuakui mereka begitu mempesona, begitu seksi, begitu sempurna, dan segalanya. Orang bodoh pun tahu itu. Tapi, mungkin hanya aku yang merasakan keanehan ini—sebuah rasa janggal, tidak nyaman, dan mencurigakan ketika berada di dekat mereka. Meskipun mereka tampak baik, ramah, dan segalanya, tapi instingku berkata bahwa mereka bukan 'orang biasa'.

Mengingat pikiran mereka yang tak terbaca dan tiba-tiba terbaca…

Mengingat energi mereka yang samar-samar dan kini menjadi jelas…

Mengingat warna mata mereka yang sepertinya bukan warna mata biasa…

Mengingat mereka saling terhubung—bersahabat, bertetangga—dan sepertinya mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku.

Jesicca yang melakukan kegiatan mencengangkan saat di kelas Sejarah—ketika ia membuat serbuk-serbuk kayu bergerak, melayang, membentuk bahasa latin tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Atau Edison yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kelas Matematika padahal saat aku pergi dia masih dengan yang lainnya di kantin.

Belum lagi tentang Sehun dan peramal itu, Suho.

Juga tentang kemampuan psikisku yang 'karatan' sehingga perlu dilatih lagi, sayangnya aku lupa bagaimana caranya.

Dan aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar dering ponselku, entah dari mana. Aku meraba-raba seluruh saku di pakaianku, kemudian merogoh saku jaket, sementara ponselku terus berdering nyaring sebelum akhirnya berhenti tanpa sempat diangkat. Aku menggerutu, baru ingat bahwa aku menyimpan ponselku di tas sekolah.

Tapi, begitu aku membuka tas sekolahku, aku terdiam ditempat.

.

Membantu.

.

Terkejut.

.

Syok.

.

Dan gemetar, setelah mendapati seluruh tasku dipenuhi dengan bunga mawar putih yang berkilau dan membawa harum yang semerbak.

Dengan ragu, aku mengambil setangkai dan mengamatinya. Bertanya-tanya darimana puluhan mawar ini? Mengapa mereka bisa berada di dalam tasku?

Tapi, begitu aku menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya, aku langsung _tahu._

Mencoba merasakan kehaadiran_nya, _kupejamkan mata, menyebut namanya dalam hati, memintanya agar kembali padaku, pada kami, karena kami sangat amat mencintai dan merindukannya.

Aku membayangkan sentuhan tangan Sehun saat menggandeng tanganku, mengelus pipiku, atau mengacak-acak rambutku. Kubayangkan suaranya yang terdengar lembut dan menenangkan—membisikkan hal-hal yang menenangkan dan menyenangkan. Kupertahankan bayangan itu, kupertahankan segala memori indah itu, saat kubisikkan kata-kata yang selalu kusimpan dalam hati, kata-kata yang akan membawanya kembali padaku.

Tapi saat kubuka mata, aku sendirian.

Namun aku tahu satu hal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ada.

.

Sehun ada di luar sana, entah dimana.

.

Meskipun aku tak dapat _merasakannya._ Namun, ratusan bunga ini telah menjadi bukti yang cukup bagiku. Bukti bahwa dia ada, bahwa kami masih _terhubung_.

Aku tersenyum. Mengambil ranselku lagi, berniat mengeluarkan semua bunga untuk kuletakkan dalam vas. Tetapi ketika aku membuka lagi ranselku, seluruh bunga itu telah menghilang. Begitupun dengan mawar yang kupegang.

Hanya menyisakan sebuah kelopak bunga mawar putih di dasar tas, kelopak yang sama dengan yang Suho berikan padaku. []

**To **Be **Cont**inue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halooo! Adakah yang merindukan FF ini? :D Maaf ya updatenya agak lama kayak biasa, dan maaf kalo ceritanya nggak nyambung atau banyak typo, soalnya aku baru nerusin tadi dan belum sempat kuedit secara keseluruhan. Berharap semoga nggak mengecewakan deh.**

**Dan seperti biasa, aku akan membalas review kalian disini :D**

_**Balasan Review :**_

_**Oh LUhan **_**: **Waduh! Bingungnya dimana cuy? Apa karena alurnya? Tata bahasanya? Gaya bahasanya? Atau yang lainnya? O_O Nanti aku jelasin deh bagian yang membuatmu bingung ;)

Yep! Ini BL/Shounen-ai, tapi mungkin BL-nya nggak di chap sekarang atau selanjutnya, atau selanjutnya lagi. Soalnya masih fokus memperkenalkan masalah. Dan untuk incest, aku masih bimbang. Tapi untuk sementara ini, kujawab iya dulu deh ;)

_**Gyurievil **_: Sehun jadi hantu? Ehehehe… Setelah baca chap ini, menurutmu Sehun itu hantu atau bukan…? XD

Ini udah dilanjut. Dan kalo makin penasaran, harap bersabar menunggu chapter berikutnya yah. (^_^V)

_**HyunRa **_: Aaaaaa… Iya, Sehun muncul! (\^0^/) #hajatanDiGedungPutih. Nah, setelah baca chap ini, menurutmu itu beneran Sehun apa bukan? Ahahahay! :D

Iya~~~ Makasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya… Semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan.

_**GreifannyGS **_: _Eonni, _menurut _eonni _Sehun itu hantu apa bukan yah? Dan iya, _note _ku di chapter sebelumnya emang aneh. Itu kan karena saran dari _eonni _juga lewat PM XD.

Nggak kok _eon, _nggak bakal lupa buat ngelanjutin ni FF. Tapi pas bikin chap ini, agak mandet soalnya bikinnya agak ngebut. Sebenernya udah dicicil dari minggu kemaren, tapi belom rampung makanya ku kebut aja deh. ;)

_**SMKA **_: Makasih atas pujiannya _eonni__#_nyengirBahagia. Nggak kok, _eon, _Sehun nggak mati. Kalo mati pasti FF-nya jadi angst endingnya… (T,T)

Jesicca, Kevin, dan Edison masih berstatus DICURIGAI buat Luhan. Belom jelas apa mereka punya kekuatan atau nggak, meskipun di chap ini & sebelumnya kayaknya emang mengarah kesitu. ;) Kita tunggu aja deh ya (~_~).

_**Fujoshi203 **_: Hahahay! Dikerjain nih yeee… :p

Berarti kalo Sehun nggak boleh nikah sama _chingu, _sama aja Luhan jadi pelariannya Sehun yang frustasi,yak? Hehehehe… _Poor _Luluu… #PLAK!

Arwah, bukan, arwah, bukan, arwah, bukan… #itungKancing. Setelah baca chap ini, menurut _chingu _Sehun itu arwah apa bukan yah? Dan kenapa Sehun nanya ke Luhan, " Kau bisa melihatku?" sebaiknya tanyakan langsung pada sumbernya #nunjukSehun. Dan ini FF BL/Shounen-ai, tapi bukan YAOI. Soalnya BL ama YAOI itu beda. BL/Shounen-ai lebih ke adegan percintaan, kalo YAOI ke adegan s*x-nya. Begitchuuu…

_**Guest **_: Ini sudah dilanjut cuy. Semoga nggak mengecewakan, yah. :) Dan Sehun nggak meninggal kok… Tenang aja. (^_^d)

**Demikian balasan review dariku. Kalo masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, review lagi aja atau lewat PM. Dan seperti biasa, BIG THANKS TO ALL READERS. SARANGHAE…#Hug!**


End file.
